Un Sentimiento Desconocido
by Nina Shichinintai
Summary: Ella es hija de un gran empresario, se ocupa de administrar la empresa de su padre. Él es hijo del socio mas importante del padre de ella, cuando asume su puesto de gerente y representante de la empresa, la conoce. Un tercer individuo se interesa en la joven y pone su mundo de cabeza. SxKxB
1. Algo Nuevo

Capitulo 1

Algo Nuevo

POV KAGOME

Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, aun que para mi familia y amigos soy Nina, tengo 24 años y soy la administradora de la empresa de mi padre.

Estoy comprometida con Koga, el hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre, estamos comprometidos desde hace 5 años y llevamos juntos en total 8, pero no pensaba en casarme.

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ •

Hoy es un día normal en el trabajo. Estaba sentada tranquilamente en mi oficina cuando suena el maldito telefono interno, por el cual solo llegan problemas o mas trabajo, tome el auricular y conteste.

- ¿Si?.- dije con una voz desganada imaginando lo que venia.

-Srta, su padre arregló una junta con el representante de la corporación Taisho en 30 minutos más.- me comunico la secretaria de mi padre. Respire hondo antes de responder.

-Gracias Sheena, dile a mi padre que subire por favor.

-Si srta.- dijo sheena antes de colgar.

Me levante de mi escritorio y sali de mi oficina y le dije a mi secretaria /si tengo secretaria *-*/ que no pasara llamadas. Subi a la oficina de mi padre, necesitaba hablar con él. Llegue a su oficina y le dije a su secretaria que no pasara llamadas a menos que fueran importantes. Entre a la oficina y cerre la puerta tras de mi.

- Hola querida, ¿qué te trae por aquí? - Me pregunto cómo si las heces por qué IBA.

- Padre, ¿en serio?¿en media hora?- dije molesta, por la junta.

-Hija, sabes que si no fuera urgente no...- no lo deje terminar.

-Pero tengo mucho que hacer, ¿no puedes encargarte tu?-supliqué.

- Linda tengo una junta fuera de la cuidad, debo irme al aeropuerto en media hora.- me dijo tranquilamente.

- Pero...- /No lo puedo creer/ Estoy furiosa, hasta ahora me dice que se irá, eso significa 6 veces más trabajo para mi.

- Nina, hija calmate por favor, baja a tu oficina, recibe al joven Taisho, aclaren los puntos necesarios para el convenio y te tomas el resto de la tarde libre y el dia de mañana ¿quieres?- suplico mi padre.

- Esta bien.- dije resignada.

Sali de su oficina y me dirigi a la mia a trabajar. Estaba concentrada en la autorizacion de unos documentos cuando sonó ese infernal telefono.

- ¿Si?- me limite a contestar.

- Srta, el sr. Taisho esta en recepcion.- dijo timidamente.

- Pensativa respuesta Ok.-.

- Necesita que solicite una sala de juntas?- preguntó.

- Mmmm... ¿Viene solo?- pregunte masajeando mis sienes.

- Si srta. eso dijo la recepcionista.

- Hazlo pasar a mi oficina cuando llegue al piso.- tomando en cuenta los 28 pisos del edificio y que yo estoy en el 27.

- Si srta.

- Gracias Anne.

Segui trabajndo hasta que senti que llamaban a la puerta.

- Adelante.- dije sin prestar realmente mucha atención.

- Srta, el sr. Taisho esta aqui.- resignada suspire y conteste.

- Hazlo pasar Anne por favor.- me levante de mi silla y espere a que ingresara a mi oficina, me imaginaba a un hombre mayor y agrio, pero para mi sorpresa, era un joven apuesto de ojos tan intensos como el mismo oro, bien parecido, alto, con facciones finas y el cabello largo atado en una coleta baja.

- Tome asiento por favor.- dije apenas termine de admirarlo.- Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, administradora e hija del dueño de la empresa.- le extendi mi mano a modo de saludo, él estrecho mi mano.

- Sesshomaru Taisho, placer ONU srta.- / Woow, sexy Que do Voz /.

- Bueno debemos aclarar los puntos necesarios para el combenio.- dije ordenando mi escritorio y sentandome en mi silla.

- La verdad no tengo nuy claro lo que mi padre habrá acordado con el sr. Taisho, pero él me comunico que ud tenía esa informacion.- dije tranquilamente.

- Esta muy bien informada srta, yo tengo toda la informacion, entonces ¿manos a la obra?.- dijo muy relajado.

- Por supuesto sr. Taisho.

- No, favor del por, sr. Taisho es mi padre, yo solo soy Sesshomaru.

- Ok, en ESE caso de que Sesshomaru Kagome centavo en solitario.

- Trato hecho.- dijo sonriendome, despues de eso estubimos al menos 3 horas arreglando puntos del convenio de las empresas, todo iba muy bien, llegabamos a acuerdos estupendos que veneficiaban a ambas partes. Ya daban las 6 de la tarde y la verdad tenia algo de hambre, asi que me decidi a preguntarle.

- ¿Sesshomaru?

- Si, dime.

- ¿ puedo ofrecerte algo de comer? Llevamos mucho tiempo aqui y al menos yo ya tengo hambre.- dije ofreciendole a él tambien.

- Claro, me vendria bien algo de comer.

- Ok.- dije tomando el auricular del telefono para llamar a Anne.

- Digame srta. ¿Que necesita?- dijo mi muy eficiente secretaria.

- Anne ¿podrias traernos unos sandwiches y unos cafés por favor?- pedí.

- En un momento srta.

- Ah! Y Anne, luego de eso puedes irte, ya que terminaremos tarde esto.

- Muchas gracias srta.

- No hay de que.- dije colgando el auricular. Sesshomaru se estaba paseando por mi oficina y ahora miraba mis fotografias.

-Disculpa mi intromición, pero... ¿Quienes son ellas?- dijo apuntando a una de mis fotos.

- Ellas son mi hermana Kikyo, que fallecio en un accidente hace 4 años y la otra es mi mejor amiga que fue adoptada por mi padre cuando quedo huerfana al morir sus padres en el mismo accidente que mi hermana.- dije melancolica /¿porque le habre contado eso?, no se... Pero me da confianza, como si lo conociera de toda la vida./.

- Oh! Lo siento, no fue mi intencion.- dijo algo arrepentido.

- No te preocupes.- dije cambiando mi semblante.- Te seguire mostrando las fotos, esa es mi madre y el es mi...- me silencie.

- Tu novio?

- No.- dije resignada.- Es mi prometido.

- Woow, eso suena como si no quisieras casarte.- dijo con sarcazmo.

- Es que no quiero casarme aun, no al menos con mi primer novio.

- Él es tu primer novio?

- Si, llevabamos 3 años de novios y cuando cumpli 19 nos comprometiron.

- Woow, eso si es una tragedia.

- Me hubiera gustado tener otros novios, no es q no lo quiera, pero me hubiera gustado vivir distintas experiencias, aunque... - fui interrumpida.

- Espera, te sonara obvio pero, ¿solo haz estado con él?

- Amm... ¿Si?- dije algo dudosa.

- ¿Y dejaras que te obliguen a casarte?

- No tengo opcion.- dije bajando la mirada. Él tomo mi barbilla y levanto mi cara hasta quedar frente a la suya.

- Siempre hay opciones.- dijo acercando su cara mas y mas a la mia. Yo esta en trance /¿me va a besar? No me lo creo/ cerre mis ojos con miedo, senti el roce de sus labios y... Sono la puerta, era Anne... Bendita Anne, justo a tiempo. Pero algo dentro de mi esta... ¿Desepcinada? Volvio a sonar la puerta. Desperte de mi trance y él se dirigio con sierta molestia a la puerta.

- Aqui tiene sr. Taisho.- dijo Anne.

- Muchas gracias.- tomo la bandeja con las cosas mientras yo me sentaba en mi silla tocando mis labios. Cuando cerro la puerta y se volteo yo quite mi mano de mis labios y me sonroje, él rio un poco, puso la bandeja en mi escritorio y se pudo a mi lado.

- Si... Si... Sigamos viendo el trabajo.- /genial tartamudeo/

- Claro.- dijo sonriendo. /¿que se cree?¿porque sonrie asi?/. Comimos y bebimos café, hasta las 8 de la noche y yo ya estaba realmente cansada de trabajar. Guardamod todo, ordené mi escritorio y nos dirijimos al asensor en donde hubo un incomodo silencio. Cuando sono el caracteristico "ting" que indico la llegada al primer piso, se abrio la puerta del asensor y el se puso en la puerta impidiendome el paso.

-Amm ... Tengo que ir a mi auto, me voy a mi Dije algo casa.- nervioso.

- Te dejare ir si sales conmigo hoy.

- Quiero ir a mi casa.

- Vamos, no te dejare salir si no aceptas.- dijo picaramente.

- Ammm ...

- Ok, paso por ti a las 10.- dijo besando mi mejilla y saliendo del asensor antes que yo. Me quede ahi en trance, cosa que ya era habitual en su presencia, cuando las puertas del asensor se comenzaron a cerrar reaccione y sali del asensor directo a mi auto. Conduje a mi casa, es muy grande ya que vivimos tada la familia ahi.

Al llegar a casa tome una ducha, sali del baño directo al closet /¿que me pondre? Seria muy utilbsaber donde me llevara/ estaba buscando que ponerme cuando mi hermana/amiga entro en mi habitacion.

- Nina ¿que haces?.- pregunto sentandose en mi cama.

- Busco que ponerme, pero como no se donde voy, no se.

- ¿No me digas q Koga te llevara a algun lado?- pregunto emocionada mi hermana, la cual se sorprendio con mi respuesta.

- Nop, saldre con un socio de la empresa.- la verdad fue como se me ocurrio llamarlo, ya que en realidad aun no eramos amigos.

- O sea es una cena de trabajo.- dijo casi afirmando.

- No presisamente, el solo me pidio que comiera con el esta noche, pero tranquila Sango, es una salida completamente profecional.- le afirme a mi dulce y preocupads hermana.

- Y dime... ¿Quien es el socio que te pidio que salieran?

- Sesshomaru Taisho y ...- fue brutalmente interrumpida.

- SESSHOMARU TAISHO?!, el es un mujeriego Nina, ¿recuerdas a mi amiga Kagura?, bueno ella tubo una "cena" con él y bueno terminaron en un motel y bueno Kagura la muy tonta se enamoro de ese tarado y lo busco por cielo, mar y tierra hasta que fio con él, pero cuando lo encontro estaba en un bar besando a otra mujer y bueno imaginaras el resto ¿no?

- Woow tu amiga Kagura si que esta mal, pero tranquila Sango, esta cena es estrictamente profecional como te dije y por otro lado no tengo interes en serle infiel a Koga.- dije finalmente encontrando el atuendo perfecto, ni muy elegante ni muy casual, simplemente perfecto, era un vestido corto de algodon negro con escote en V y abierto en la espalda, unos tacones negros y mi cabello sujeto con un pasador plateado haciendo que callera por mi hombro derecho, un poco de maquillaje y lista.

- Nina por favor ten cuidado con ese tipo ¿quieres?- dijo.

- Esta bien, tendre cuidado, lo prometo.- dije para tranquilizarla. Luegobdd charlar un rato mas con mi hermana, sono el timbre De la casa y baje a la puerta y ahi esta él, esperandome, me despedi de mi hermana y subi a su deportivo.

- Te ves muy bella.- dijo.

- Gracias, tu tambien te ves muy bien.- dije tratando de no ponerme nerviosa.- ¿como es que sabes donde vivo?

- Solo le pedi tu direccion a mi padre, ahora ¿nos vamos linda?- dijo sonriendome muy seductoramente, su sonrisa es muy sexy.

- Si.- dije y el prendio el motor y nos fuimos.

Continuara...


	2. Una Curiosa Cena

Capitulo 2 una curiosa cena

Mientas ibamos en su auto, la conversacion fue muy amena, ya que hablamos de temas muy tribiales, nada muy extenso. Al llegar al restaurant /No lo puedo creer, me trajo al lugar mas costoso de la ciudad/ se bajo del auto y me abrio la puerta ofreciendome su mano.

- Valla, que caballero.- dije alagandolo.

- Lo que sea por una belleza como tu.- respondio besando mi mano, me sonroje levemente y el sonrio. Me ofrecio su brazo para que entraramos luego de pasarle las llaves a un ballete (el tipo que estaciona los autos) para que estacionara su auto. Cuando entramos hablo con la recepcionista y ella nos llevo a un salon VIP en el segundo piso, donde estariamos solos. El salon era grande, una de las paredes eran solo enormes ventanales que tenian una hermosa vista al patio trasero del lugar, con enormes pastisales y una bellisima fuente en medio totalmente iluminada. Del techo colgaba una gigantesca y hermosa lampara de lagrimas , que iluminada el salon con una luz tenue, que hacia el ambiente muy ameno. Asercandonos a la mesa, él muy caballero, me ofrece la silla para sentarme.

- Muchas gracias.- dije.

- No hay por que.- me sonroje por el comentario.

- Amm... Supongo que vienes aqui seguido... ¿no?- dije en un intento de iniciar una conversacion.

- No mucho la verdad, ya que no todos mis invitados tienen tanta clase.- /¿eso fue un alago?¿o se referira a las "otras" que sango menciono?/

- ¿a que te refieres con clase?- pregunte divertida.

- Pues hay "invitados" que... No estan a la altura de un lugar como este.- dijo confiando.

- Ah... Eso quiere decir que no sueles salir con chicas de dinero.- ¡BINGO!, mis palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa.

-¿que te hace pensar que son chicas?-dijo divertido.

- Tu reputacion te presede Sesshomaru.- dije victoriosa.

- ¿a si?¿Y tu que sabes sobre mi reputacion belleza?- dijo curioso y ¿divertido?

- No mucho la verdad, pero lo suficiente.- respondi segura.

- ¿y piensas que esas eran mis intenciones contigo hermosa?- agrego apoyando su cara en sus manos muy seductoramente.

- No lo se, tendria que verte teniendo esas intenciones con alguien mas para saber si me invitaste a salir para acostarte conmigo o solo por amistad.

- Eres directa belleza, te propongo algo, cenemos y luego vamos por unos tragos y ponemos a prueba tu teoria ¿Que dices?- dijo muy seguro y sexy.

- Mmm... Trato hecho.- dije divertida.

La cena se hizo muy amena entre bromas, alagos y conversaciones. Cuando terminamos Sesshomaru se levanto y me ofrecio su mano, la cual tome y bajamos a la receocion, pidio que cargaran la cena a su cuenta y nos retiramos. Una vez en el auto nos dirigimos a un bar, era muy elegante para ser solo un bar, pero lo encontre muy agradable. Al entrar todas las muejeres del lugar se voltearon a mirarlo.

- Eres todo un Adonis.- le dije y el rio.

- Tu no te quedas atras, robas miradas al igual que yo hermosa.

- Es hora Adonis, quiero ver de lo que eres capaz.- dije retandolo.

- Muy bien, pero no te pongas celosa ¿si?

- Eres muy presumido.

- Lo se.- dijo y se fue a la barra junto a una mujer, por lo que pude ver desde donde estaba sentada, él le invito un trago, no pasaron ni 10 minutos y la mujer se sento en sus piernas y le tomo una mano para ponerla en uno de sus pechos y lo beso. / Woow estoy sorprendida, definitivamente es todo un don juan/.

- Oye.- dijo alguien tocandome el hombro.

- ¿si?- dije mirando al joven que me hablaba, curiosamente era muy parecido a Sesshomaru.

- Hola soy Inuyasha, vi que entraste con mi hermano, ¿te molesta si me siento?- dijo presentandose.

- Un gusto, soy Kagome y si, vengo con tu hermano.

- No puedo creer que te haya dejado aqui sola y se fuera con esa mujerzuela.

- No, no tranquilo, solo estaba poniendo a prueba algo que apostamos en la cena.- dije despreocupada.

- TE INVITO A CENAR!?- pregunto incredulo.

- Si... ¿Por que?- pregunte curiosa.

- Mi hermano no hace eso, solo viene directamente aqui.

- ¿deberia sentirme alagada entonces?

- Algo asi.- dij. Y ambos reimos.

- Hola demonio, ¿que haces aqui?

- Ah! Sesshomaru, solo entretenia a tu amiga, ya que te vi algo ocupado.- dijo y yo reí por lo bajo.- bueno kagome un placer conocerte.

- Igualmente Inuyasha.- dije y el muchacho se marcho con sus amigos.

- Mi hermano menor, supongo que te lo dijo ¿no?

- Si se presento, pero a ti te fue muy bien Adonis.

- Como siempre belleza. Te invito a beber algo ¿vamos?

- No caere en tu juego.- dije divertida.

- No planeo eso.- dijo fingiendo inocencia.

- Ya lo veremos Adonis.

- A menos que tu quieras belleza.- dijo tomandome de la cintura, aproveche mi oportunidad y me acerque a el y rozando sus labios...

- En-tus-sue-ños.- y me separe caminando hacia la barra.

- Y yo que pense que eras tan tranquila.

- Eso te pasa por juzgarme sin conocerme bien.- dije guiñendole un ojo.

- Curioso.- agrego mirandome.

- si aprendes a buscarme, me encontraras.

- ¿es un reto?

- Tomalo como tu quieras, pero te advierto que no ha nacido el hombre que haya logrado sacar lo mas alocado y revelde de mi.- dije /aunque pensando que Koga a sido mi unico novio, no es como que muchos lo hayan intentado, aparte que Koga es muy tradicional a la hora de... Bueno eso... Como sera Sesshomaru en la c... PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO! Dios lo que me hace el alcohol, bueno ya no me puedo retractar/

- ¿Me estas retando?

- Repito tomalo como quieras, si te suena a un reto, tomalo.

- Esta bien, pero luego no te arrepientas.

- Jamas me arrepiento de lo que hago, pero te advierto, no te enamores Sesshomaru.- dije bromeando con el.

- Lo mismo digo Kagome, sere el hombre que saque lo alocado y revelde de ti.

- No sera sensillo, pero intentalo si quieres.- dije llamando al barman.- Deme un tequila por favor.

- Si srta.- Sesshomaru rio y cuando tome mi tequila me dijo que fueramos a bailar. Bailamos y bebimos mucho, cuabdo salimos del lugar llovia torrencialmente. Llegamos a mi casa con mucha dificultad, asi que le dije que metiera su auto en el garage y que se quedara en mi casa, de todas formas sobran las habitaciones. Entramos y le di ropa seca y una toalla lo lleve a una habitacion y le dije que tonara una ducha caliente y se acostara.

- Gracias belleza.- dijo.

- En mi casa por favor dime Kagome o Nina si prefieres, aqui todos me llaman asi.

- Esta bien.- dijo besando mi mejilla.

- Mi habitacion es la que esta frente a la escalera por si necesitas algo.- dije y le di mi numero celular por cualquier cosa.

- Buenas noches dulsura.- dijo llendose al baño de la habitacion. Cerre la puerta y me fui a mi habitacion . Entre y fui a mi closet, tambien tomaria una laaaarga ducha. Cuando ensendi la luz, vi a Koga sentado en mi cama.

-¿donde estabas?- dijo molesto.

- Sali a cenar con un socio de la empresa.- dije tranquilamente.

- Kagome.- /ok, esta molesto, solo me habla y me dice asi cuando esta muy enojado, genial. Ahora tengo que lidiar con el tambien, como si no tubiera suficiente con pensar si Sesshomaru es mejor que el en la cama/.- A las 3 de la madrugada no son horas de llegar de una cena de trabajo.

- Koga! Fuimos a cenar y luego a tomar algo no es para tanto.- dije restandole importancia.

- ¿Y traes a tus socios a dormir a tu casa?- /que insinua este idiota/

- ¿que insinuas Koga?

- Nada, solo no entiendo por que lo trajiste a dormir aqui.

- Quisas porque amablemente me trajo a casa y como nos costo mucho llegar hasta aqui por la lluvia, para evitar un accidente le dije que se quedara.- me explique.- a demas de que nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos, como no iba a decirle que se quedara.

- Claro amigos...- lo interrumpi.

- Eso si no te lo aguanto Koga, una cosa es que tengas celos infundados y otra muy grande es que vengas a insinuarme que traigo amantes a mi propia casa, fuera de mi habitacion... Ah! Y te puedes ir olvidando de lo que me pediste de aniversario.

- Pero amor.

- Nada de amor, ¡vete!- le dije muy molesta.

Salio de mi habitacion, creo que arrepentido, pero probablemente fue por lo de nuestro aniversario. En fin, entre al baño, me duche y me acoste en mi gigantesca cama. Repentinamente sono mi celular, era un texto.

-"me permites ir a verte"- era de Sesshomaru.

-"si claro, ven necesito relajarme un poco."- conteste, pasaron unos minutos y llamaron a mi puerta.

- Adelante.- dije y entro, se sento a mi lado.

- Estaba molesto tu novio, lo siento.- dijo algo arrepentido.

- Él es asi, no te preocupes, ademas, he de aceptar que lo pase mejor contigo hoy que en todo mi noviazgo con el.

- Son fuertes declaraciones ¿no?- dijo acercandose un poco.

- Si, pero el es asi.

- Disculpa pero la curiosidad me mata, ¿por que si estan juntos, tienen habitaciones separadas?- ¡BINGO Sesshomaru! Este tema te gustara.

- Por que no quiero tener relaciones con el, y si durmieramos juntos no podria evitarlo.- /¿por que le dije? Aun q con el no me importaria dormir cada noche... Pero q diablos estoy pensando/ me sonroje un poco.

- entonces tu nunca...?

- Nunca dije eso, solo le corte el jueguito hace unos 6 meses.-dije.

- ¿6 meses y eso por que?

- Simplemente no quiero estar con el.

- ¿y eso del aniversario?

- Estabas escuchando ¿no?

- si, lo siento.- dijo culpable.

- No importa, lo del anicersario era que iriamos a algun lugar que el escogiera para tener relaciones, pero por idiota no lo hare.

- Valla si te enojaste.- dijo burlandose de mi.

- si.- dije riendome.

Estabamos riendonos cuando llamaron a mi puerta.

- ¿Amor?

- Es Koga.- susurre.- escondete en el walkin closet, si te ve aqui se arma una grande, por favor.

- Si, esta bien, tranquila.- dijo y se metio a mi enorme closet.

- que quieres Koga.- dije fingiendo molestia.

- puedo entrar?- suplico.

- pasa.

- Amor, perdoname no quise tratarte asi.- dijo.

- Pero lo hiciste, te perdono, pero eso no cambia nada respecto a lo del aniversario Koga.

- Pero Nina.

- No Koga, porque si sedo con esto lo volveras a hacer y no quiero eso, asi que tendras que aprender.

- Esta bien.- dijo resignado.- Pero al menos podriamos tener sexo de reconciliacion, asi como para hacer oficial me me perdonaste?-/ este sera tarado?¿que le hace pensar que si no quise tener sexo con el en nuestro aniversario iba a querer tener ahora?, aun que con el Adonis de mi closet me lo pensaria/

- No, ahora vete que quiero dormir.

- Esta bien.- dijo resigando.- buenas noches.- dijo finalmente cerrando la puerta.

- Ya puedes salie Adonis.

- Muy graciosa, tu novio no es el mas listo ¿verdad?

- ¿a que te refieres con eso?- pregunte curiosa.

- Pues no consiguio lo que vino a buscar.

- te escucho continua.

- Ok, tu novio vino por sexo y no lo consiguio ni ahora ni en su aniversario.

- Ah!, a eso te referias,¿y tu crees que lo habrias conseguido conmigo?

- Claro.

- Ok Adonis, a dormir.

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?- /Claro! Y si quieres no dormimos, que diablos me pasa?/

- No, ya vete!- el rio sexymente, este hombre despierta cosas en mi que nunca antes habia sentido.

- Me voy, Buenas noches dulzura.

- Buenas noches Adonis.- y me beso la comisura del labio y se fue.

Continuara...


	3. Sensaciones Extrañas

Capitulo 3

Extrañas Sensaciones

(POV Sesshomaru)

Desperte a la mañana siguiente, tome una ducha y sali de la habitacion, como no habia movimiento en la casa, fui directamente a la habitacion de Kagome. Abri un poco la puerta y la vi aun dormida, entre y puse seguro a la puerta.

La observe mientras dormia, era muy hermosa, me sente a su lado y suavemente recoste mi cuerpo a su lado, no queria despertarla.

- Sesshomaru.- la oí decir y luego suspiro, pense que habia despertado, pero la mire bien y seguia profundamente dormida, eso significa que soñaba conmigo /¿que clase de sueños estara teniendo?/. La segui observando y por instinto lentamente me aserque y deposite en sus labios un tierno beso, ella suspiro dormida y yo me deleite con el tacto de sus suaves labios, /jamas me habia sentido asi al besar a una mujer ¿que tiene ella que me proboca estas extrañas sensaciones?/ Que lastima que ella durmiera, supuse que volveria a tener la ocacion de besarla en otro momento.

(POV Kagome)

Creo que estaba teniendo el sueño más erótico de mi vida, cuando sentí algo extraño, adquiri conciencia y cuando abri mis ojos, él, el dueño de mi sueño erotico estaba en mi cama besandome, por mas mal que eso suene por que estoy comprometida, pero no quiero que acabe, asi que astutamente me hice la dormida hasta que el termino con ese hermoso momento. Haciendo como que despertaba de a poco, fingi sorpresa de tenerlo ahi.

- Dios mio! Sesshomaru, ¿Que haces aqui?- dije fingiendo.

- Nada, estaba aburrido en la habitacion, asi que vine a verte y como aun dormias, te observe hasta que despertaste.

- Que desente tu, mirandome mientras duermo.- bromee / si claro solo me miraste, ni tu te lo crees/

- Si.- dijo sin mas.

- Vete a tu habitacion, yo tomare una ducha y vamos a desayunar ¿si?

- Con una condicion.- dijo picaramente, o sea a mi no me espera nada bueno.

- ¿cual?- dije resignada, ya que al parecer siempre seria asi.

- Ya que son mas de las 10 y tu aun estas aqui, seguro te tomaste el dia libre ¿no es asi?

- Woow Sherlock, ¿cuanto te llevo desifrarlo?

- Muy graciosa dulzura, pero mi condicion es que salgas conmigo todo el dia, mañana es sabado, no tendras problemas ¿o si?

- No pero...- me interrumpio.

- Sin peros, ¿aceptas?- dijo acercandose a mi.

- Mmm... No tengo opcion, asi que supongo que si.- dije finalmente rendida.

- Trato hecho.- dijo y me dio un corto beso en los labios.

- Sesshomaru!- dije sorprendida, pero el salio de la habitacion sin decir nada. / Me beso dos veces en la misma mañana, no puedo negar que me gustaron ambos besos por mas cortos que fueran, pero ¿que es esto tan extraño que siento cuando estoy con el?

Ya duchada y vestida con unos jeans ajustados y una polera ajustaba blanca sin mangas, fui a su habitacion a buscarlo.

- Sesshomaru.- dije llamando a la puerta.

- ¿si?- dijo abriendo la puerta.

- Bajemos a desayunar.

- Ok.- dijo y bajamos a la cocina.

- Buenos dias Rumi.- dije.- el es Sesshomaru.

- Buenos dias Nina querida, joven Sesshomaru.- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Buenos dias.- respondio el.

- Rumi ¿ya se fueron todos?.- pregunte mas Koga que por cualquier otro miembro de la familia, y mi nana de toda la vida comprendio perfectamente mi pregunta camuflada.

- Si, cariño.- me respondio.- todos se han ido menos Sango y claro su madre que esta siempre aqui.

- Gracias Rumi.- dije pensativa, Sango podria hacer un potencial problema de esta situacion, pero mi madre no.

- Buenos di...- se interrumpio / y hablando de la reina de roma/

- Que apuesto muchacho, ¿como te llamas?

- MAMA!- dije yo por lo por su poca vergüenza.

- Tranquila Kagome.-me tranquilizo.- Soy Sesshomaru Taisho, un placer señora.- dijo besando la mano de mi madre.

- Naomi Higurashi, encantada.- dijo mi madre.- Tu eres todo un caballero, no como el idiota de Koga.

- MAMA!- volvi a decir.

- Tu si eres buen partido para mi Nina.- me sonroje y como ya era costumbre se rió.

- ¿por que lo dice Naomi?- / que se cree este hombre para tratar a mi madre tan familiarmente/

- por que Koga es aburrido, si, es apuesto pero tu eres un Dios griego en comparacion y ademas hacen lindisima pareja ¿no es asi Rumi?

- Cierto señora.

- Mama, Rumi, por favor basta!- dije ya resignada.

- Buenos dias,¿¡PERO QUE HACE EL AQUI!?- dijo Sango refiriendose a Sesshomaru.

- Amm... Sango te explico luego ¿si?-suplico.

- Ok.- respondio feliz como si nada hubiera pasado.

Entre conversaciones y risas por todos lados ya eran las 2 de la tarde cuando salimos de la cocina para dejar a Rumi cocinar en paz.

- Naomi, ¿supongo que no le importara si me llevo a su hija por el dia?- dijo Sesshomaru.

- Ah! Por supuesto que no, salgan.- respondio mi madre facinada. Sango solo suspiro rendida y yo subi por mi bolso, me despedi de mi madre y nos fuimos.

- ¿donde me llevas?

- Iremos a almorzar al parque ¿quieres?- dijo tranquilamente

- De acuerdo.- dije alegre.

- Oye, Dime una cosa, ¿por que tu madre habla asi de tu novio?

- Eso es por que a mi madre jamas le ha agradado mi compromiso y menos con Koga, por que lo odia y eso se debe a como me trata cuando esta molesto.

- Que lio ¿no?

- Si.- dije riendo junto con el.

llegamos al parque y fuimos a un puesto de comida, la pedimos para llevar y nos sentamos junto al lago a comer. Conversamos mucho y me conto como era su familia, disfrute mucho esa tarde con el. Ya entrada la tarde como a eso de las 6, comenzamos a caminar por el parque y por extraña razon, nos pusimos a ver el atardecer reflejado en el lago, se veia hermoso. Suspire y apoye mi cabeza contra el, y el paso Su brazo por mis hombros. Todo era muy hermoso.

- ¿Kagome?- esa voz me era conocida.

- Ginta!- dije sorprendida- ¿como estas?

- Muy bien, vengo del trabajo ¿y tu?

- Sali con Sesshomaru, un amigo.- lo presente.

- Un gusto, soy Ginta.- saludó.

- Sesshomaru.- respondio cortante.

- Bueno Kagome los dejo, Ah! Y Koga ya iba a casa, un gusto verte.- dijo informandome.

- Gracias Ginta.- dije desanimada.- Sesshomaru, llevame a casa por favor.

- ¿que?¿por que?- pregunto sorprendido.

- Ginta es el mejor amigo de Koga, llevame a casa por favor.- repeti deprimida.

- Entiendo, vamos.- Nos fuimos directamente a su auto y me llevo a casa.

- Adios, gracias por la linda tarde.- dije algl triste.

- Hey Dulzura, animate, volvere a molestarte pronto.- beso mi mejilla y bajo para abrirme la puerta del auto.

- Gracias.- dije y lo abrace en forma de despedida, el me abrazo tambien, fue el abrazo mas calido que me habian dado.

- Adios dulzura, nos vemos pronto.- subio a su auto, espero a que entrara a la casa para irse. Cerre la puerta y subi a mi habitacion sabiendo lo que me esperaba, entré y callo la bomba.

- ¿que hacias en el parque con el?- me dijo.

- Solo salimos como amigos, ¿es que acaso no quieres que salga con nadie?

- Amigos? No me mientas Kagome, no soy idiota.

- No te miento Koga.- trate de tranquilizarlo en vano.

- Por favor Kagome, ¿anoche hasta las 3 de la madrugada y hoy van al parque? No me vengas con estupideces.- dijo agarrandome de las muñecas.- Soy tu prometido y tienes que respetarme como tal.

- Koga me lastimas.- le dije.

- ¿Estas escuchandome?.- me grito y me apriciono contra la pared.

- Si te escuche, pero sueltame, me lastimas.

- Y este jueguito tuyo de tenerme sin sexo se acaba aqui.

- Claro, si tu como no. Ahora pretendes obligarme a tener sexo contigo.- dije ironica.

- Eres mi prometida y seras mi esposa, es tu deber comolacerme.

- Creeme cuando te digo que si quieres sexo tendras que obligarme, por que de otro modo no tendras.- dije muy enojada. Para mi suerte su celular empezo a sonar y salio de la habitacion a contestarlo. Cerre la puerta con seguro y lo decidi, esa noche saldria a distraerme y divertirme asi que llame a Sesshomaru.

- Hola dulzura, ¿que pasa?- contesto seductoramente.

- Nada, solo te pido que vengas por mi a las 9, saldremos a divertirnos ¿si?

- Claro presiosa.

- Gracias adios.- dije.

- Te veo a las 9 preciosa.- dijo y colgo.

Me meti al baño y tome una ducha, entre a mi closet y me puse una mini falda tableada color gris desgastado de jeans, una polera blanca sin tirantes escote corazon y una chaqueta de jeans sin mangas a juego con mi falda y unas bellas botas hasta la rodilla negras de tacon alto. Me maquille un poco y deje mi cabello suelto. Eran las 8.35 para cuando termine de arreglarme, guarde todo lo necesario en mi bolso y me dirigi a la puerta, pensaba avisarle a mis padres que saldria y esoeraria a Sesshomaru afuera. Pero nada salio como planee, por que al abrir la puerta, Koga entra en mi habitacion, me toma del brazo y cierra la puerta, para finalmente lanzarme bruscamente sobre mi cama.

- Auch! Ten mas cuidado bruto! veo que sigues molesto.- dije sentandome.

- No, solo analice lo que me dijiste.- respondio.

- ¿que cosa?

- Que si queria sexo tendria que obligarte.- dijo, yo palideci, no seria capaz de obligarme realmente ¿o si?

- ¿y?- dije temerosa.

- Y llegue a la conclusion de que es verdad, pero gosaras tanto que cooperaras conmigo amor.- dijo como si realmente yo fuera a gozar.

- Ni te atrevas.- amenace.

- observame.- dijo y me tomo fuerte por los hombros y me beso, me obligo a recostarme poniendo su cuerpo sobre el mio y sujetando mis manos con una sola de las suyas, mientras con la otra masajeo mis pechos y toco mis piernas, luego puso una pierna suya entre las mias para separarlas y siguio tocandome. Yo no pude hacer nada, intente safarme de su agarre, pero me fue inutil, era miy fuerte. Subio por mis muslos hasta llegar a mi zona intima, no podia detenerlo, no pude hacer nada mas que derramar lagrimas de impotencia. Ya rendida deje de forcejear y lo deje continuar, me bajo las bragas de encaje que traia puestas y comenzo a masajear, pero como eso no le basto, luego comenzo a lamerme las piernas y luego ahi, su lengua hizo lo que quizo conmigo y lamentablemente mi cuerpo reacciono a sus atenciones en contrabde mi voluntad y comence a suspirar. Supongo que se aburrio de juegos previos por que se quito la ropa y me abrio nuevamente las piernas con fuerza y posiciono su erecto miembro en mi entrada y sin rodeos me penetro. Mis lagrimas caian sin control, estaba rendida a el, nada podia hacer, pero senti mi celular vibrar en mi bolso y fue una luz de esperanza, asi que pense rapido y actue, le pedi a Koga que cambiaramos la posicion, el felizmente acepto, y cuando se acosto para que yo me pusiera sobre el, lo golpee ahi con la rodilla, me subi las bragas, tome mi bolso y sali corriendo fuera de la casa.

Apenas atravece la cerca de afuera, subi al auto. Una vez adentro me abrace y llore, mi miedo y desesperacion eran tan grandes que mi cuerpo temblaba en comtra de mi voluntad.

- Hey presiosa, ¿que sucede?¿estas bien?- pregunto.

- Sacame de aqui rapido por favor.- dije dejando caer mis lagrimas. El encendio el motor y nos fuimos.

-Woow, dulzura dime ¿que paso?

- Solo llevame a beber algo ¿si?- suplique.

- Claro linda.- se limito a obedecer mi peticion y fue asi como llegamos al bar del dia anterior.

- Dos whiskys.- pidio Sesshomaru.- Ok princesa, ¿que sucedio?

- Es que...- comence a llorar nuevamente, el me abrazo de forma tan tierna que logre calmarme y me anime a contarle todo con lujo de detalles y mientras lo hacia pedimos vaso tras vaso de whisky. Cuando termine, el se limito a decir.

- Ok, hoy te olvidaras de eso y la pasaremos bien.- y asi bailamos y bebimos durante horas. Sesshomaru encontro a su hermano que estaba sobrio y le dio las llaves del auto, por que Inuyasha no habia ido en auto, asi que fue estupendo que estubiera ahi tan oportunamente. Salimos del lugar como a eso de las 2 a.m y pedimos un taxi, yo estaba muy ebria como para no poder caminar bien en mis tacones pero no tanto como para perder la conciencia. Estabamos un poco mas estables cuando el taxista nos dejo en su casa, era tan grande como la mia, me abrio la puerta del auto y yo me tambaleaba mucho y no podia caminar bien, asi que me tomo en sus brazos estilo nupcial y me llevo dentro dd la casa.

- Preciosa estoy muy ebrio para darte Una habitacion ahora.- dijo.

- No importa.- dije

- Dormiras conmigo.- dijo seductoramente acercandome a el.

- E... E... Esta bien.- dije terminando la distancia entre nosotros, con todo el alcohol en mi sistema, no me importaba hacer lo que secretamente deseaba. El termino con nuestro apasionado beso y dijo.

- Yo te hare olvidar lo que ese imbecil te hizo.- me recosto tiernamente en su cama y me beso...


	4. Odio y Deseo

Capitulo 4

Odio y Deseo

(POV Sesshomaru)

Me fui apenas ella entro a su casa, me debati todo el camino a mi casa, si la llamaba para saber de ella o no. Cuando la deje en su casa habia cierta preocupacion reflejada en sus ya apagados ojos. Me preocupaba, pero decidi dejarla tranquila.

Cuando llegue a casa, estacione mi auto y entre a la casa. Mi madre me recibio con un interrogatorio.

- Sesshomaru cariño, ¿donde estabas? es muy tarde y desde ayer que no apareces por la casa, estaba muy preocupada.- dijo abrazandome mi madre.

- Tranquila mama, de seguro estaba comodo en la cama de su amiga.- bromeó Inuyasha.

- Muy gracioso demonio. Pero tranquila mama estoy bien.- dije calmando a mi madre.

- No tienes habre cariño?

- La verdad es que no.- dije comenzando a irme rumbo a mi habitacion, pero fui interrumpido.

- Sesshomaru.- llamo mi padre desde su habitacion de trabajo.

- Dime padre.

- Donde esta todo lo que acordaron con el representante de los Higurashi sobre el convenio?

- Esta todo en mi auto, voy a buscarlo.- dije llendo en direccion al estacionamiento. Tome los papeles del maletero y se los pase a mi padre.

- Interesante.- dijo leyendp los papeles.- esto esta excelente hijo. Al parecer el representante de los Higurashi fue muy listo al poder llegar a estos acuerdos contigo. Mis felicitaciones al muchacho.

- Chica.- dije divertido.

- ¿chica?- dijo confundido sin prestarme demaciada atencion.

- Si, la representante de los Higurashi es una chica.- dije recordandola.

- jmp. Eres un picaro hijo.- dijo mi padre.

- Dime por que asumes cosas de mi, por que asumes que la chica me gusta.- dije algo molesto.

- Porque si no, no te habrias molestado en decirme que era una chica y te acabas de delatar por que en ningun momento dije que te gustara, tu solo lo dijiste y bamos Sesshomaru no puedes engañar a tu padre.- dijo riendo triunfante recostandose en su silla.

Resignado por mi derrota subi a mi habitacion, me recoste en mi cama con los brazos detras de la cabeza, cerre mis ojos tratando de descanzar. Estaba quedandome dormido cuando sono mi telefono celular, de mala gana fui hasta mi chaqueta y tome el telefono del bolsillo, era una llamada de Kagome, asi que me apresure a contestar.

- Hola dulzura, ¿pasa algo?- comteste mas despierto.

- Nada, solo te pido que vengas por mi a las 9, saldremos ¿si?- dijo, pero la note algo anciosa.

- Claro preciosa.- le dije rapidamente.

- Gracias, adios.

- Te veo a las 9 hermosa.- dije y corte.

Me sorprendi muchisimo por su peticion pero acepte, puse la alarma de mi celular a las 8, para dormir un rato. Me recoste en mi cama y me dormi, a las 8 sono la alarma y me levante, fui directo al baño, tome una ducha y luego me vesti. Nada formal, unos jeans gastados y una camisa negra. Baje en direccion a mi auto y me encontre con mi madre e Inuyasha.

- Hijos, ¿ambos saldran?- dijo mi madre.

- Iras al bar bestia?- dijo Inuyasha.

- Si, supongo demonio, ¿por que?

- Porque asi me voy al bar con Miroku y me regreso contigo.

- Esta bien demonio.- dije.

- Todo arreglado.- dijo mi hermano.

- Me voy entonces, adios madre.- dije besando su mejilla.

- Adios cariño y tu Inuyasha cuidate hijo.- se despidio mi madre.

Sali de la casa y me subi al auto. Me sobraba tiempo, asi que me fui por el camino largo a su casa. Eran casi las 9 cuando llegue, asi que espere que fueran las 9 en punto para llamarla, no contesto asi que espere. Luego de unos minutos, la vi. Cuando entro al auto estaba muy agitada y en su rostro habian signos de que habia estado llorando.

- Hey preciosa, ¿estas bien?- pregunte muy preocupado.

- Sacame de aqui rapido, por favor.- dijo con una voz angustiada, para luego ponerse a llorar, las lagrimas caian sin control por su bello rostro.

- Woow dulzura, ¿que paso?- dije sorprendido por sus lagrimas.

- Solo llevame a beber algo ¿si?- dijo mas calmada.

- Claro linda.- dije y me limite a hacer lo que me dijo y la lleve al bar de la noche anterior. Una vez dentro fuimos directamente a la barra.

- Dos whiskys.- pedi al barman.- Ok princesa, ¿que sucedio?

- Es que...- comenzo a llorar nuevamente, me sorprendi y me dolio en el alma verla asi, asi que la abrace hasta que logro calmarse. Una vez calmada me conto todo, el coraje me invadio, como era posible que el hombre que decia amarla le hiciera tal cosa. Ya que no era de mi incumbencia y no podia simplemente ir y matar a golpes a ese infeliz, me tranquilice y actue de la forma mas tranquila que me fue posible.

- Ok, hoybte olvidaras de eso y la pasaremos bien.- despues de decir esto tome su mano y la lleve a la pista de baile, sonaba una musica alegre para bailar y bueno ella bailaba muy sexy asi que para evitar incidentes indeseados, fui por un whiskys para los dos, bebimos y seguimos bailando, la chica me tenia a mil ya que estaba bailando con su cuerpo muy pegado al mio, volvi a ir por un trago y ella me siguio el paso hasta que ya casi no podiamos mantenernos de pie. Busque a Inuyasha que se supone que volveria conmigo, lo busque hasta que logre encontrarlo y le pase las llaves de mi auto para que volviera a casa ya que yo estaba muy ebrio para conducir y Kagome nisiquiera podia mantenerse estable por sus enormes tacones. Salimos del lugar A duras penas y paramos un taxy y subimos. Al llegar a casa, le pague al taxista y ayude a Kagome a bajar, al ver lo mucho que se tambaleaba decidi tomarla en brazos para entrar a la casa. Estaba tan ebrio que a duras penas pude llegar a mi habitacion.

- Preciosa, estoy demaciado enrio como para darte una habitacion ahora.- no mentia, me habia costado mucho llegar ahi.

- No importa.- dijo ella apoyandose en la pared para no caer.

- Dormiras conmigo.- dije tomandola por la cintura y acercandola.

- E... E... Esta bien.- dijo y fue ella quien me beso. Y esa fue la gota que revalso el vaso, ya no podia ignorar mas lo que sentia, pero debia tranquilizarme y termine con ese beso. Pero estaba tan indefenza ahi. /al diablo lo demas, la deseo, no como a las demas mujeres con las que he estado, esto es distinto/

- Yo te hare olvidar lo que es imbecil te hizo.- dije tomandola en mis brazos para recostarla suavemente sobre mi cama y la bese.

(POV Kagome)

Era un beso tranquilo, cargado de ternura y comprencion. Pase mis manos por detras de su cuello para acercarlo mas a mi. Ante mi accion el pusos sus brazos sobre la cama y su rodilla cuidadosamente entre mis piernas. La temperatura de nuestros cuerpos estaba a mil y yo necesitaba tocar su cuerpo, asi que comence a desabrochar su camisa hasta dejar al descubierto su perfecto pecho, aun besandonos timidamente puse mis manos en su fuerte y musculoso pecho. El dejo de besarme para besar mi cuello, luego siguio con un camino de besos, pero mi polera le estorbo asi que dulcemente me quito la polera y junto con ella mi brazier. Antes de continuar me miro a los ojos esperando mi aprovacion y yo solo me limite a besarlo suavemente en los labios, a fin de cuentas tambien deseaba eso. El continuo besandome y masajeo mi pecho, yo estaba facinada con el mar de sensaciones que su simple contacto me provocaba. Estaba tan exitada que le quite ferozmente la camisa y el rio suavemente, tomo mis manos y me acaricio el cuerpo suavemente hasta llegar a uno de mis pechos y lo masajeo, dejo de besar mi cuello y comenzo a bajar hasta que se topo con mi pecho el cual beso y lamio de tal forma que yo comence a soltar leves gemidos de placer.

Para no ser la unica en disfrutar, desabroche su pantalon y se lo quite como pude, tener a un Adonis como Sesshomaru semidesnudo sobre mi y dandome estas atenciones era realmente exitante. El por su parte, deslizo suavemente mi falda y admiro mis bragas negras de encaje. Acaricie tiernamente su espalda insitandolo a continuar, cosa que hizo inmediatamente. Me acaricio las piernas mientras me besaba tiernamente, subio por mis muslos hasta llegar a mis bragas las cuales deslizo sin oposicion por mis piernas. Luego dulcemente separo mis piernas y acaricio mi intimidad, daba suaves giros para ir aumentando el ritmo y con ello tambien aumentaron mis gemidos por la exitacion. Ya estaba muy humeda, pero no fue suficiente por que introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi interior, cosa que me hizo sujetarme de las sabanas y arquear mi cuerpo. Cuando pense que ya nada podia exitarme mas, el me sorprendio introduciendo un segundo dedo, hacia un va y ven con ellos que me tenia al borde del extasis y aumentando el ritmlbdel va y ven llegue al orgasmo. El parecia deleitarse con mis gemidos y estar muy exitafo puesto que se quito la ropa interior y se posiciono en mi ya humeda entrada.

- ¿estas segura de que quieres que continue?- pregunto.

- Si, ya nada me importa.- dije besandolo con loca pasion.

Asi fue como delicadamente entro en mi y comenzamos a movernos ritmicamente, tanto su experiencia como la mia nos ayudaba a hacer esto mas placentero para ambos.

- Ah!... Sessh... Sesshomaru... No... No te detengas.- dije demaciado exitada.

- Jamas.- dijo con la voz mas sexy que habia escuchado. Cambiamos de posicion y yo me puse ensima de el, los movimientos de ambos fueron coordinados que llegamos juntos al extasis. Agotada me recoste a su lado y el nos cubrio con las sabanas. Me apoye en su pecho y el me abrazo firmemente como si no quisiera que nada volviera a lastimarme jamas.

- Si todas las noches de mi vida fueran coml esta, no me importaria pelear con el estupido de Koga.- dije besando su mejilla.

- Entonces, saltemonos las peleas con tu novio y lleguemos directo a esto.- dijo.

- Acepto, siempre y cuando sea contigo.- dije picaramente. El entendio mi indirecta, rio tiernamente y me beso en los labios.

- Esta bien hermosa.- me dijo abrazandome nuevamente.

- Gracias por darme la oportunidad de olvidar los problemas y dejarme disfrutar.- dije feliz.

- cuando quieras hermosa.- beso mi frente.

- Buenas noches.- le dije acercando mi rostro al suyo.

- Buenas noches preciosa.- dijo finalmente besandome.


	5. Un Idiota Engreído

Capitulo 5

Un Idiota Engreído

Desperte a la mañana siguiente, me sentia algo extraña, abri los ojos y lo vi, estaba ahi aun abrazandome, el cansancio estaba reflejado en su rostro. Le bese la mejilla muy suavemente, pero aun asi lo desperte.

- Buenos dias.- dije.- siento haberte despertado.

- No te preocupes.- dijo besando mi frente. Me abraze a su pecho y el me abrazo.

- Sabes, le has devuelto parte de la divercion a mi vida.- dije y dl volvio a besar mi frente.

- Bajemos a desayunar, no se tu dulzura pero yo tengo hambre.- dijo sonriendome.

- Claro, la verdad muero de hambre.- dije riendo, se levanto y entro en su armario, tomo ropa limpia y entro a la ducha. Yo tome mis bragas y mi brasier y me los puse, tome su camisa y me la puse ensima, para no provocar otra escena como la de esa noche cuando el salira del baño. Cuando salio, entre yo, tome una ducha y sali con su camisa puesta. Entre en la habitacion y el estaba recostado en su cama mirando el techo y yo para amenisar el ambiente, me lance sobre el.

- Oye!- dijo mientras reia conmigo.

- Que sr. Seriedad.- dije poniendome la falda, pero no lograba encontrar mi polera.

- Quisas esta entre las sabanas, bajemos a desayunar y luego la buscamos.- dijo.

- Esta bien .- dije y baje con su camisa puesta.

Una vez en la cocina desayunamos y luego subimos nuevamente a la habitacion. Arreglamos el desastre y encontre mi ropa, me vesti bien y nos fuimos en direccion a mi casa. Una vez ahi hable.

- Muchas gracias por todo Sesshomaru.- dije tranquila.

- No hay por que dulzura.- beso mi frente dulcemente y a continuacion abrio la puerta ofreciendome su mano para ayudarme a bajar del auto. Nos despedimos con un abrazo y entre a la casa.

Subi a mi habitacion y me cambie de ropa por algo mas comodo y me recoste en mi cama a ver television. El resto del fin de semana paso tranquilo, evite por completo a Koga ya que tenia que pensar muchas cosas y adelante trabajo para el lunes. Ya el domingo por la noche mi padre me llamo a su despacho y baje al instante.

- ¿si?- dije tranquila.

- Hija, supongo que no olvidaste la fiesta empresarial que habra el miercoles ¿verdad?- pregunto mi padre.

- La verdad es que con tanto trabajo, si, la olvide por completo.- dije apenada.

- Pues hice bien al recordartelo entonces, mañana por favor sube a mi oficina los papeles del convenio de los Taisho.- pidio mi padre.

- Claro papi.- dije besando su mejilla.

- Buenas noches encanto.- dijo mi padre riendo.

- Buenas noches papi.- dije como una niña de 10 años.

Subi a mi habitacion y me fui a dormir. Desperte peresozamente al escuchar el despertador, me levante y me dirigi directo a la ducha, al salir, fui a mi armario y me puse mi traje para ir a trabajar. Baje a desayunar y solo habia despertado mi padre.

- Buenos dias cielo.- dijo mi padre tomando su cafe y leyendo el periodico.

- Buenos dias papi.- dije como una niña pequeña, mire mi reloj y me alarme.- Oh! Dios mio! Se me hizo tarde, tengo que irme!- dije dandole un beso en la mejilla y sali corriendo en direccion a mi auto.

Conduje hasta el trabajo y subi a mi oficina, busque los papeles que mi padre me pidio y los subi a su oficina. Baje nuevamente a mi oficina y me puse a trabajar, eran ya las 5 de la tarde cuando mi celular sono y sin ver el identificador conteste.

- ¿hola?- dije

- Hola hermosa.

- Sesshomaru, que sorpresa, ¿que necesitas?- dije automaticamente sonriendo al reconocer su voz.

- Nada en especial, ¿solo queria saber si iras a la fiesta del miercoles?

- Claro, seria extraño que no fuera.- dije.

- Es verdad, bueno, nos vemos en un rato.

- ¿Que?¿ por que?- pregunte

- Adios dulzura.- dijo seductoramente.

- Adios.- dije quedandome con la duda.

apenas corte el celular, mi telefono interno sono y era la secretaria de mi padre informandome que el queria que subiera inmediatamente. Corte, me levante de mi silla y me dirigi a la oficina de mi padre. Fastidiada entre a la oficina.

- Hola cariño, olvide decirte que tenemos una junta muy importante ahora.- dijo despreocupado.

- Papa!- dije molesta.- Ya subi aqui esta mañana, son las 5 de la tarde y tengo una crisis femenina y a nadie en este edificio parece importarle, no se que me pondre el miercoles, no he hablado con Koga despues de nuestra discucion del otro dia y sango esta molesta conmigo, para rematar solo me llaman para juntas, reuniones, firmas, documento y mas trabajo.- dije agotada y eso que recien estamos a lunes, mi padre solo tio y me señalo la silla frente al escritorio para sentarme.

- Tranquila cariño, yo puedo encargarme de esta junta.- dijo mi padre comprensivamente.- Ve y compra algo para la gala del miercoles y soluciona toda tu crisis femenina cielo.

- ¿en verdad papi?- dije emocionada.

- Si cariño, vete, escoje algo bonito.- dijo.

- Gracias papi!- dije muy emocionada saliendo de su oficina, fui donde su secretaria a buscar unos documentos.

- Gracias Shina.- dije recibiendo los documentos.

- Se ve muy contenta srta Kagome.

- Si, es que ahora ire de compras y como es una vez, hare sufria a mi targeta de credito.- dije feliz, adoraba ir de compras, pero por mi trabajo no tengo tiempo suficiente, asi que las pocas veces al año que voy, realmente exploto mi targeta.

- Me alegro mucho srta.- dijo Shina.

- Hmp.- se aclaro la garganta un joven moreno con unos bellos ojos azules como el mismo mar caribeño.- Por favor digale al sr. Higurashi que estoy aqui.

- Claro sr. Hayashi.- dijo Shina levantandose en direccion a la oficina de mi padre.

- Lo siento, no note que estaba aqui.- dije.- soy Kagome Higurashi.- dije esturando mi mabo a modo de saludo.

- Si note que no me vieron, estaban muy ocupadas hablando tonterias de chicas.- dijo sonriendo de medio lado / Dios pero que arrogante es este sujeto/- Bankotsu Hayashi.- se presento estrechando mi mano.

- Valla, que cortes eres al escuchar conversaciones agenas.- dije ya molesta.

- No es como que me interece la verdad.- dijo restandole importancia , con su sonrisa arrogante.

- Eres un cretino arrogante.- termine por decir encaminandome a los acensores.

- Por favor pase, el sr. Higurashi lo espera.- fue lo ultimo que escuche antes que se cerrars el acensor.

- Pero que sujeto mas arrogante.- dije para mi al abrirse el acensor.

- ¿arrogante quien?- pregunto una voz que conocia muy bien.

- Woow, Sesshomaru, ¿que haces aqui?- dije sorprendida.

- te dije que nos veriamos, tengo una junta con tu padre.- me dijo.- bueno y ¿quien es el sujeto tan arrogante Que mensionabas?

- Ah! Un tarado que esta en la oficina de mi padre, sube probablemente te estan esperando.- le dije.

- Claro.- dijo subiendo al acensor mientras yo bajaba.

- Adios.- le dije haciendo una seña de despedida con mis dedos.

Luego de ese encuentro fugaz fui a mi oficina, tome mis cosas y fui a mi auto. Una vez dentro conduje hasta el centro comercial y me encamine directo a mi tienda favorita Shikon's Fashion Boutique. Entre y fui recibida por la misma Midoriko en persona.

- Hola Kagome.- dijo Midoriko reconociendome como siempre.

- Homa Midoriko, vengo a comprar un vestido para una gala de mi trabajo.- le explique.- quiero que sea atrevido pero no grotesco.- le dije.

- Creo que tengo el vestido perfecto para ti.- dijo llendo a uno de los colgadores.- ten pruebate estos dos.

Fui al probador y me probe un vestido corto hasta arriba de las rodillas, negro sin mangas de escote corazon, sali y modele para Midoriko.

- Me gusta mucho, pero pruebate el otro para ver que tal.- dijo y fui por el otro vestido, era muchisimo mas sofisticado, er de color celeste cielo, ajustado al cuerpo, tenia un corte hasta el muslo en la pierna derecha, con la espalda completamente descubierto y atado al cuello. Al ponermelo resaltaba muy bien mis curvas y mi bien formado pecho, sali a mostratme a Midoriko.

- Perfecto, ese es el vestido perfecto para ti querida.- dijo, me mire al espejo y ella tenia razon, era perfecto. Me cambie y fui a pagarlo. Sali de la tienda para ir por zapatos que hicieran juego con el vestido y compre unos tacones altos plateados y joyeria muy a juego con mi atuendo, ya cansada de comprar volvi a casa. Guarde cuidadosamente mis cosas y fui donde mi hermana.

- Hola Sango.- dije al entrar en su habitacion.

- Hola Nina.- dijo Sango probandose su vestido.

- Te queda muy lindo.- era un bello vestido purpura corto por delante y largo por detras con tirantes que se cruzaban por la espalda.

- Gracias.- dijo.- Estoy muy emocionada por la fiesta.

- Yo tambien.- dije tranquila.- ¿Sango has visto a Koga?

- Si, esta en su habitacion, ¿porque?- pregunto.

- Tengo que hablar con el de algo.

- Respecto a su boda?- pregunto emocionada.

- Nop, es respecto a nuestra relacion, he tomado una decision.- dije seria llendo donde Koga. Toque la puerta de su habitacion.

- Adelante.- dijo algo fastidiado.

- Hola Koga.- dije lo suficientemente seria como para que se volteara.

- ¿Sucede algo cariño?- dijo acercandose seductoramente.

- Si.- dije molesta apoyando una mano en el escritorio de su habitacion.

- ¿a si?, dime ¿que es?- dijo frente a mi.

- Koga este compromisobse acabo aqui.- dije dejando el anillo de conpromiso de un golpe sobre la mesa y asi sali de su habitacion.


	6. Conociendote Mejor

Capitulo 6 conociéndote mejor

Koga salió de su habitación y me siguió para luego comenzar a gritarme.

- Kagome!, ¿que quisiste decir con eso?

- Pues lo que oíste Koga, ¡se acabo!- dije molesta.

- Pero amor ni entiendo, ¿por que?

- Nada de amor, yo no soy feliz a tu lado Koga.- dije al borde de las lagrimas.

- ¿que sucede Kagome? No te entiendo.- dijo alzando la voz.

Mientras discutía con Koga ya en mi habitación, sentí la puerta de la casa cerrarse y muchas voces entre ellas la de Sesshomaru.

- Koga bajare a saludar a mi padre, luego terminaremos esta conversación.- dije y el solo se quedo sentado sobre mi cama. Baje las escaleras y abrace a mi padre.

- Hola cariño.- dijo mi padre abrazándome.- hija, tengo que presentarte a estos jóvenes.- Voltee a mirara a los " jóvenes" y me sorprendió lo que vi.

- ¿Tu?- dije refiriéndome al moreno ojiazul al lado de Sesshomaru.

- ¿Ustedes se conocen?- preguntaron desconcertados mi padre y Sesshomaru.

- Si... O sea... No... la verdad algo así.- logre decir.

- Bueno, de todos modos te los presentare, el es Sesshomaru Taisho, que según tengo entendido trabajo contigo.- yo asentí y salude a Sesshomaru.

- Si ya tuvimos el gusto de conocernos.- dije tranquilamente sonriendo.

- Y el es Bankotsu Hayashi.

- No puedo decir lo mismo de ti.- dije refiriéndome a Bankotsu mirando sus ojos. /tiene muy lindos ojos son tan... Que diablos me pasa!/ y automáticamente me sonroje /genial/ pensé.

- Un placer volver a verte.- dijo el, besando mi mano. Yo le arrebate mi mano, gire mi rostro en signo de desprecio y no le respondí.

- Kagome cariño, no seas descortés.- me reprocho dulcemente.

- Si papi.- dije para voltearme a ver con cara de niña buena a Bankotsu.- Jamas será un placer volver a ver a un cretino engreído.- me di vuelta y subiendo la escalera.- me basta con Koga.

Escuche a Sesshomaru ahogar una carcajada y a mi padre disculparse con el engreído por mi según el "extraño" comportamiento. Llegue a mi habitación y Koga seguía sentado con los codos sobre las rodillas agarradose la cabeza.

- ¿koga?- dije preocupada de como estaba reaccionando.

- ¿en verdad vas a dejarme?- dijo con sus ojos cristalinos.

- Los siento Koga, pero no puedo seguir con esta relación, no soy feliz.- dije derramando lagrimas, pues a pesar de todo lo quería.

- Pero amor eso lo podemos arreglar.- suplico.

- Después de lo que me hiciste la otra noche Koga, lo siento, pero para mi esto ya no tiene arreglo.- dije volteándome para ir donde Sango. Él me tomo del brazo y me llevo dentro de la habitación.

- No puedes hacer esto Kagome!- me grito- No voy a permitir que te alejes de mi lado Kagome.- dijo y me beso contra la pared de la entrada de mi habitación, puso el peso de su cuerpo contra el mío para que yo no pudiera escaparme, no pude hacer nada nuevamente porque tenia sujetas mis manos con una de las suyas y con otra me recorría el cuerpo. Iba a hacerlo de nuevo, yo trataba de forcejear, pero no podía y el no soltaba mis labios ni mis manos y lo único que pude hacer fue volver a llorar desesperadamente. Escuche a lo lejos a mi padre decir que saldría a comprar con Sesshomaru y volvería./Dios ahora si estoy perdida/ pensé llorando desesperada, ya no tenia solución. Hasta que sentí como Koga se apartaba bruscamente de mi y lo siguiente que oí fue en estruendoso golpe, cuando abrí los ojos vi a Koga en el suelo inconsciente y a Bankotsu a mi lado sobandose la adolorida mano.

- ¿estas bien?- pregunto sumamente serio. Me deslice por el muro hasta quedar de rodillas, el preocupado por se agacho a mi altura.- ¿estas bien?- repitió al ver que no reaccionaba.

- N...no... No.- dije llorando amargamente, cubrí mi cara con mis manos y llore, llore todo lo que pude y de pronto sentí unos fuertes brazos rodearme.

- Hey, calma, todo esta bien.- dijo el ojiazul abrazándome mas fuerte. Me abrace a su pecho y llore mas y mas. Llore hasta que por fin me tranquilice, el me acariciaba el cabello y me daba palabras de consuelo. /que diablos le pasa, por que es así conmigo?/

- Gracias.- logre decir entre sollozos, el me levanto del suelo.

- No hay por que.- dijo sonriéndome cálidamente /pero que cambiante es este tipo, hace rato era todo un engreído y ahora se comporta así, me desconcierta totalmente su comportamiento/.

- Oye, disculpame , fui muy necia en mi forma de tratarte, lo siento.

- Esta bien, no te disculpes, la verdad es que si soy un engreído.- dijo burlonamente.

- Oh! Vamos te pido disculpas sinceras y me sales con eso.- dije molesta, y lo unico que obtuve fue su maldita sonrisa arrogante. Lo único que hice fue tomar mi pijama y salir de la habitacion en dirección a la de Sango, mañana vería que hacer con Koga.

- Linda pijama gruñona.- se burlo bajando al despacho de mi padre.

- Eres un cretino.- grite cerrando la puerta de golpe.

- Woow, valla ¿a quien le gritas?- pregunto Sango.

- A un idiota.

- Si tu lo dices.- dijo irónica.- y cuéntame ¿ que era eso que hablarías con Koga?

- Ah! Eso, acabo de romper mi compromiso con el.- dije tranquilamente.

- ¿QUE?- grito.

- Eso, deje a Koga, soy oficialmente soltera.

- Pero y ¿papa lo sabe?

- No pero ya veré cuando decirle.- dije poniéndome el pijama Para dormir.

me levante a la mañana siguiente y después de asearme y desayunar, me fui directamente al trabajo, fue un día tranquilo, reuniones aburridas, firma de documentos, mas reuniones y muchisimo papeleo, ese día al terminar de trabajar me fui directamente a casa a dormir.

(POV Narradora)

Al dia siguente se levanto, temprano y despues de la misma rutina de todas la mañanas fue a trabajar, llego a la oficina y su padre la mando llamar. Una vez en su oficina.

- Hija, ¿hoy trabajas hasta temprano?- pregunto el hombre.

- La verdad es que si, necesito tiempo para arreglarme bien para esta noche.- comento la azabache.

- Esta bien, ¿te iras conmigo a la fiesta?- pregunto sonriente su padre del otro lado del escritorio.

- Si, sera mas conveniente.- dijo la muchacha.

- Esta bien cariño, entonces a las 7.30 debes estar lista.- finalizo.- ahora ve a trabajar, no te molestare mas por hoy.

- Ok, nos vemos en la tarde.- se despidio la azabache y bajo a su oficina.

Una vez en esta, se puso a trabajar, autorizo documentos, atendio juntas con el personal y volvio a su oficina, se sento trabquilamente a leer unos informes de avance cuando sono el telefono interno.

- Srta. Kagome, su padre en la linea 1.- dijo la timida secretaria.

- Muchas gracias Anne.- dijo desganada para asi contestar la antes mensionada linea.- ¿no que hoy no me molestarias mas?- pregunto ironica la azabache.

- Lo siento cielo, tengo una junta importante y necesito que te encargues del joven Taisho y del joven Hayashi, que vienen a informar en que se debe invertir y cuanto para la fusion de las empresas.- dijo el hombre muy tranquilamente.

- Esta bien.- dijo resignada.- ¿y que es eso de fusion?¿no era solo un convenio?

- El dia en que fueron a casa, lo hablamos y nos veneficiaria mas a ambas empresas una fusion mas que un convenio.- explico el hombre tranquilamente.

- Esta bien, yo me encargo.- finalizo la joven.

- Muchas gracias hija, luego de atender eso puedes irte a casa.

- Descuida, lo hare.- dijo tranquila y colgo.

- Lo que me faltaba, tengo que recibir a ese engreido idiota aqui.- suspiro y llamo a su secretaria pidiendole que le avisara cuando el par llegara. Se dispuso a seguir revisando informes y a firmarlos o hacerles las debidas correcciones, ya a eso de las 2 de la tarde la joven decide que ya es hora de ir a almorzar.

- Anne, si llegan los respresentantes de Taisho's Corp, haslos pasar a mi oficina y me llamas al movil, ire a comer algo.- dijo resignada la joven.

- Si srta. Kagome.- respondio su secretaria y ella se fue a la cafeteria del lugar. Una vez ahi pidio una ensalada y algo para beber /pensandolo bien, subire a almorzar a mi oficina, debo avanzar con el informe mensual de la empresa/ penso y teniendo su comida en mano subio a su oficina. Comio tranquilamente y se puso a trabajar, iba muy bien con el informe cuando llamaron a su puerta.

- Adelante.- se limito a decir ya que estaba muy concentrada.

- Srta. Kagome, el joven Hayashi ya esta aqui.- dijo informando a Kagome de la llegada del moreno.

- Haslo pasar.- dijo y suspiro rendida.

- Claro srta.- dijo.- joven por favor, la srta. lo espera.

- Gracias.- dijo el moreno y entro a la oficina de la azabache.- ¿que tal?- pregunto calmadamente sentandose en una silla frente al escritorio de la joven.

- Bien gracias.- respondio cortante.- ahora dime, ¿como va a funcionar esto de la fusion y las inversiones?

- Muy sencillo...- dijo el ojiazul mientras daba explicsciones a la azabache mientras le mostraba sifras y estadisticas, la chica solo asentia entendiendo todo lo que el moreno le explicaba.- No es muy efectivo los primeros meses, pero es garantizado su funcionamiento y que lo que se gana es mas de 10 veces lo invertido.

- En ese caso esta bien, si es como dices no creo que haya problema en invertir esa cantidad de dinero.- dijo la azabache mirando fijo los ojos del moreno /valla, tiene muy lindos ojos... Pero que cosas digo!/ se sonrojo un poco y el moreno sonrio de medio lado.- y di-dime ¿como es que llegaste a ser de tanta confianza en Taisho's Corp?- dijo para cambiar de tema. El sonrio nuevamente y respondio.

- La esposa de Inu No Taisho, Izayoi Hayashi, era hermana de mi madre, ella fallecio cuando era un niño, Izayoi me crio como uno mas de su familia, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru son como mis hermanos, pero en verdad son solo mis primos. Y bueno tanto Sesshomaru como yo nos encargamos de la empresa.- finalizo.- aunque mi vida no es de tu incumbencia, ya que para ti, soy un idiota engreido ¿no?- eso molesto nuevamente a la azabache que antes lo miraba enternecida.

- Eres un...- no dijo nada.- nisiquiera debi preguntarte.

- No es que me importe, pero...¿quienes son las que estan contigo en la foto?- pregunto asercandose a tomar la foto. La azabache se levanto y fue a su lado.

- Ella era mi hermana Kikyo.- dijo apuntandola.- ella y los padres de sango.- mensiono apuntando a la otra joven en la foto.- murieron en un accidente, luego de eso ella y su hermano Kohaku fueron adoptados por mis padres, y ahora son mis hermanos. Y tu... ¿Tu tenias hermanos?- pregunto timidamente una vez finalizo su historia.

- No.- contesto cortante.- pero como te dije ahora los tengo a ellos, son cada uno muy peculiares y diferentes.- dijo recordandolos.

- Me imagino.- dijo sonriendo.


	7. Inicia El Juego

Capitulo 7

Inicia el Juego

-No .- contesto secamente.- pero como te dije, ahora los tengo a ellos, son ambos muy particulares y cada uno es genial a su manera.- dijo recordandolos.

- Me imagino.- dijo la azabache recordando las distintas personalidades de ambos peliplata.- bueno, si ya terminamos, me ire... Tengo mucho que hacer y poco tiempo.

- Te llevo, ¿a donde vas?- ofrecio amablemente el moreno.

- No te preocupes vengo en auto al trabajo.- sonrio la joven

frente al moreno. / se nota que es pariente de Sesshomaru, a pesar del poco parecido fisico, la insistencia en idioteces es la misma/ penso la joven.

- Insisto.- dijo el moreno /me lo esperaba/ penso divergida la azabache... /¿a que estaran jugando estos hermanos?/- es agradable tu compañia y no creo que sea tan importante arreglarte para una fiesta, a parte estoy aburrido.

- La verdad, si que es importante y que estes aburrido no es mi problema.- centencio claramente molesta la azabache por el comentario del moreno.

- Sera una distraccion, y podrias ayudarme con el atuendo que debo comprar para esta noche, ¿que dices?- pregunto el moreno a la molesta joven.

- No estoy segura.- dijo pensativa.- tengo que arreglarme y estar lista a las 7.30, lo siento pero no creo que me alcance el tiempo si voy contigo.

- Prometo no tardarme y tendras tiempo de sobra para estar lista.- comento el moreno sonriendo /es atractiva, me intriga saber por que es tan reservada/ se dijo mientras comenzaba a planear algo para esa noche.

- Mmm...- dijo con duda.- esta bien.- mencionó ya resignada.

- Genial.- concluyo el moreno tomando a la joven de la mano y llevandola al ascensor.

Una vez en el auto del moreno, se dirigieron al centro comercial y fueron a Shikon's Fashion para la sorpresa de la azabache. Entraron y Midoriko fue quien al verlos entrar los atendio muy familiarmente, el joven dijo lo que necesitaba y la adorable mujer le ofrecio una diversa cantidad de trajes y el moreno fue a provarselos mientras las dos feminas esperaban charlando.

- Y... ¿El es tu novio?- pregunto tranquilamente la despreocupada mujer.

- ¿Que?... No... No.- dijo sorprendida la azabache.- solo es un...un conocido al cual acompañe a comprar.

- No pareces muy convencida querida.- comento Midoriko.- Bankotsu querido ese es el que mejor te queda!- se levanto la mujer a mirar mas de cerca el traje negro que llevaba el joven, que eran unos pantalones de traje negros, una camisa blanca, una chaquetilla sin mangas negra y la chaqueta del traje.

- Es el que mas que acomoda.- comento restandole importancia el joven.

- ¿tu que opinas querida?- pregunto Midoriko al ver como la chica miraba embobada al moreno. /se ve muy bien, es muy guapo tambien... Ya dejare de regañarme mentalmente, no tengo novio asi que puedo mirar y opinar de lo que quiera, aun que justamente el tenia que ser tan jodidamente apuesto... Incluso es mas apuesto que Sesshomaru... Hay dios que hare, Sesshomaru es un Adonis, pero Bankotsu es... Dios no hay palabras para describir bien lo sexy que es, porque Sesshomaru es apuesto pero Bankotsu es realmente Sexy/ pensaba Kagome, mientras que la pregunta de Midoriko la toma por sorpresa.

- Amm... Si... Ese te va genial, te queda muy bien.- dijo finalmente la joven admirando aun al moreno.

- Esta dicho cariño, ¿te lo llevas?- pregunto la mujer al joven.

- Si, y necesito una corbata tambien.- comento el moreno.

- Tranquilo cariño, te buscare una mientras te cambias.- dijo la mujer mientras buscaba una corbata para el joven. Cuando el estubo listo, pago las cosas y se marcharon En direccion al auto del moreno.

Como Bankotsu le habia dicho, no tardaron mucho y como le prometio, le dobraria tiempo para prepararse para la fiesta.

- Listo, como lo prometi, en tu casa con tiempo de sobra.- sonrio arrogante el moreno.

- Muchas gracias.- diji Kagome al bajarse del auto.

- Adios y gracias por acompañarme.- se despidio el moreno.

- De nada.- dijo tiernamente la azabache.- Adios.

El moreno al ver a la joven entrar a su casa puso en marcha su plan, sacando su movil, marco un numero... El telefono sono un par de veces y del otro lado de la linea alguien contesto.

- ¿joven Bankotsu?- pregunto la otra voz.

- Hola sr. Higurashi.- comtesto el moreno.

- Hola muchacho ¿que tan?

- Bien gracias, lo llame para ofrecerle llevar yo personalmente a su hija Kagome a la gala de hoy.

- Me parece una estupenda idea, pasa por ella a las 7.30, pero no le dire nada o se negara.- dijo feliz el hombre.

- Esta bien, que este bien sr. Hisgurashi, nos vemos esta noche.- finalizo el moreno.

- Adios joven Bankotsu.- se despidio el hombre.

una vez puesto en marcha el pequeño plan, el joven puso en marcha su auto y se fue a su casa. Cuando llego, se bajo molesto de su auto al ver que su lado del garage estaba siendo utilizado por un vehiculo que el conocia muy bien, entro a la casa y se dirigio a la sala.

- Inuyasha!- grito molesto Llegando al lugar y ver a su "hermanito" con su inseparable amigo comodamente sentados en el sofa con muchas chicas.

- Que quieres.- dijo fastidiado el menor de los Taisho.

- Siento molestarlo su majestad, pero le ordeno que mueva su comodo trasero del sofa...- comento burlonamente molesto.- y muevas la carcacha de mi estacionamiento del garage.

- Hey!, que no ves que estoy ocupado Bankotsu.- dijo Inuyasha pasando los brazos por los hombros de las dos chicas sentadas a sus costados.

- Inuyasha creo que deberias ir, te dije que era mala idea dejar mi auto en el estacionamiento de Bank, pero jamas me escuchas.- comento Miroku negando con la cabeza.

- Si Inuyasha, deberias escuchar mas seguido a Miroku.- comento molesto el moreno.

- Oh! Par de llorones ya callense.- dijo el peliplata comensando a besar a una de las jovenes a su lado, cosa que irrito mas al moreno.

- Ok, ya me cansaste.- dijo el moreno finalmente enojado, agarrando a Inuyasha por la camisa y arrastrandomo fuera de la sala, dando un portazo al salir.- ve y mueve ese auto inuyasha ¡ya!

- Sueltame!- grito Inuyasha y golpeo a Bankotsu. Luego de esa accion, se desato una pelea que se escucho por toda la casa. Golpes e insultos iban y venian.- Ya me tienes arto Bankotsu!

- Claro, seguramente tu no a mi, eres un desconciderado y un inconciente, vives de fiesta mientras Sesshomaru y yo sacamos adelante la empresa que te da dinero para vivir de fiesta.- le grito Bankotsu.

- Muchachos, ya vasta.- dijo angustiada Izayoi que veia como sus hijos discutian.- Inuyasha, sabes que Bank odia que pongas tu auto en su lado del garage, sacalo y estacionalo en los estacionamiento de a fuera.

- Mama! Pero...

- Sin peros idiota, ya escuchaste, ve a sacar la carcacha de mi estacionamiento.- dijo burlon el moreno mientras Inuyasha tomaba las llaves del auto y salia en direccion al garage.

- Bankotsu.- llamo la tierna mujer a modo de reproche.

- Mmm?- dijo serio.

- Hijo debes controlar tus impulsos, sabes que Inuyasha aun no tiene esa resposabilidad con la que cargan tu y Sesshomaru, pero ya le tocara.- finalizo viendo como su hijo no respondia nada mientras subia a su habitacion.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

En la casa Higurashi, la azabache terminaba de arreglar su cabello luego de tomar un relajante baño, bajo a comer algo y subio a arreglarse. Cuando termino con su cabello se maquillo a combinacion con su bello vestido y se lo puso. Bajo y se encontro con sus padres y Sango que ya se iban.

- Hija vendran por ti en 30 minutos, debes estar lista.

- ¿y eso por que?

- Tengo que irme ahora y no puedo esperarte.- mintio su padre.

- Esta bien.- dijo la joven subiendo resignada a su habitacion.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Mientras que en la casa Taisho, el mayor de los peliplatas estaba ya listo hablando con su madre, mientras esperaban al resto, Inu No Taisho aprecio y llamo a los dos chicos faltantes, el siguiente en bajar fue Bankotsu y finalmente Inuyasha.

- Bueno familia vamonos.- dijo el hombre tomando la mano de su esposa.

- Yo tengo algo que hacer antes, asi que los vere en la fiesta.- dijo Bankotsu llendo en direccion a su auto mientras Sesshomaru iba al suyo y los otros tres miembros de la familia se iban al auto de su padre.

- No llegues tarde Bankotsu.- dijo su padre.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

En la casa Higurashi sono el timbre de la casa y Rumi atendio

- ¿si?

- Vengo a recoger a la srta Kagome.

- Le aviso inmediatamente.- la mujer se asomo al pie de la escalera para avisarle a la joven.- Kagome querida, llegaron por ti.- llamo la mujer a la azabache.

- Gracias Rumi, ya bajo.- dijo saliend de su habitacion y se dirigio a la puerta luciendo su bello vestido y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta y dejando caer un par de desordenados bucles fuera de esta, la coleta estaba recargada en su hombro y caia hasta abajo de su bien formado y abultado pecho. Se despidio de Rumi, salio de la casa y se sorprendio al reconocer el auto que la esperaba.

- ¿Tu?- comento sorprendida la pelinegra.

- te vez muy bella.- dijo el moreno besando su mano ignorando el comentario de la joven.

- Gra...gracias.- logro decir.- Tu te vez bien, linda corbata.

- Si, ahora que te veo, entiendo por que Midoriko me dio este extraño color, es el mismo de tu vestido.- sonrio ironico.

- Si tienes razon.- dijo nerviosa aun la azabache /que extraña sensacion me recorrie cuando me toca o esta tan cerca de mi... Dios que hare/- quitame una duda... ¿que haces aqui?

- sube al auto y te cuento.- abrio la puerta para que ella subiera, se subio al auto y lo puso en marcha.

-¿y bien?- dijo impaciente la azabache.

- Queria que llegaras conmigo a la fiesta y sabia que te negarias asi que le dije a tu padre que yo pasaria por ti y el acepto.

- Mi padre no tiene remedio.- comento la joven riendo. La conversacion fue amena hasta llegar al lugar de la fiesta, Bankotsu abrio la puerta de copiloto y le ofrecio la mano para que ella la tomara.

Entraron al lugar y se dirigieron al gran salon donde era el evento. Entraron y fueron a la mesa en la que vieron a sus padres y se sentaron juntos.

- Sesshomaru, Bankotsu te quito la novia.- se burlo Inuyasha. Bankotsu miro con algo de sorpresa e intriga a Sesshomaru y este contesto.

- La srta. Higurashi y yo solo somos amigas, ¿no es verdad?- la azabache estaba desprevenida ante tal comentario.

- Si... Si es verdad, solo amigos.- logro decir.

- Ademas joven Inuyasha, mi hija esta comprometida.- dijo el padre de la azabache.

- Amm... Respecto a eso padre, creo que hay algo que no te e comentado.- Bankotsu logro captar lo que sucedia debido a que ayudo a la joven cuando Koga trato de abusar de ella.

Flash Back!

- ¿estas bien?- pegunto sumamente serio. Me deslice por el muro hasta quedar de rodillas, el preocupado por se agacho a mi altura.- ¿estas bien?- repitio al ver que no reaccionaba.

- N...no... No.- dije llorando amargamente, cubri mi cara con mis manos y llore, llore todo lo que pude y de pronto senti unos fuertes brazos rodearme.

- Hey, calma, todo esta bien.- dijo el ojiazul abrazandome mas fuerte. Me abrace a su pecho y llore mas y mas. Llore hasta que por fin me tranquilice, el me acariciaba el cabello y me daba palabras de consuelo. /que diablos le pasa, por que es asi conmigo?/

- Gracias.- logre decir entre sollozos, el me levanto del suelo.

- No hay por que.- dijo sonriendome calidamente /pero que cambiante es este tipo, hace rato era todo un engreido y ahora se comporta asi, me desconcierta totalmente su comportamiento/.

- Oye, disculpame, fui muy necia en mi forma de tratarte, lo siento.

- Esta bien, no te disculpes, la verdad es que si soy un engreido.- dijo burlonamente.

- Oh! Vamos te pido disculpas sinceras y me sales con eso.- dije molesta, y lo unico que obtuve fue su maldita sonrisa arrogante. Lo unico que hice fue tomar mi pijama y salir de la habitacion en direccion a la de Sango, mañana veria que hacer con Koga.

- Linda pijama gruñona.- se burlo bajando al despacho de mi padre.

- Eres un cretino.- grite cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Fin Flash Back!

- ¿Si Kagome, hija que sucede?- la pelinegra no sabia como enfrentar la situacion y el moreno al ver que la joven no respondia rodo los ojos y la ayudo.

continuara...


	8. Desechando Prejuicios

Capitulo 8

Desechando Prejuicios

-Sr. Higurashi, perdón que lo interrumpa pero tengo que decirle algo.- todos observaron atentos y la azabache sorprendida.- lo cierto que su hija y yo nos conocimos hace unos cuantos meses en una fiesta y desde ahí que mantenemos contacto, hemos salido un par de veces. Para nuestra sorpresa, nuestras empresas se fusionaron y ahora trabajamos juntos. Sr. Higurashi, Kagome y yo no pudimos seguir ignorando nuestros sentimientos y quisimos estar juntos.- dijo el moreno muy convincentemente tomando tiernamente la mano de la azabache.- pero su compromiso nos lo impedía, así que ella decidió romper dicho compromiso que llevaba con su novio para que así nosotros pudiéramos iniciar tranquilamente una relación.- todos miraban boquiabiertos a la pareja sin decir nada, hasta que el padre de Kagome rompió el silencio.

-Es cierto eso hija?- pregunto comprensivamente el hombre. Kagome miro por un segundo a Bankotsu y este asintió.

-Si... Si padre, siento mucho no habértelo contado, pero sabia lo importante que era para ti mi compromiso con Koga.- dijo la joven siguiendo el juego del moreno.

-Lo mas importante para mi hija es tu felicidad y si el joven Bankotsu es quien te hace feliz, pues no se diga mas, tienen mi consentimiento para estar juntos.- dijo felizmente el hombre. Kagome al sentirse libre del compromiso abrazo a Bankotsu y le susurro al oído.

-Gracias.- el moreno solo respondió el abrazo y luego se levanto.

-Con su permiso.- dijo.- Kagome bailarías conmigo?

-Con permiso.- dijo y tomo la mano del moreno. Se dirigieron a la pista de baile y bailaron tranquilos al son de la bella música proporcionada por un cuarteto de violines y un bello piano.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad, no supe como reaccionar.- dijo apenada la azabache.

-Ya te lo cobrare otro día.- dijo burlón.

-Tenias que salir con tus idioteces.- dijo resignada la azabache ante la actitud del moreno.

Mas allá en la mesa donde estaban sus familias, dos hombres charlaban amenamente mientras Miroku llegaba a sentarse junto a su amigo Inuyasha.

-Hola Inuyasha.- dijo el joven ojiazul.

-Hola Miroku, ¿has visto alguna chica linda por ahí?- pregunto un aburrido peliplata.

-No para ti amigo, pero lo que es yo, acabo de encontrar al amor de mi vida.- Miroku se levanto del asiento y fue directo donde Sango.

-Hola bella srta.¿cual es su nombre?-

-Sango, mucho gusto.- dijo educadamente sango.

-Miroku, encantado.- besó su mano.- ¿te gustaría bailar sango?

-Claro, cualquier cosa para salir de esta aburrida mesa.- contesto la castaña. Ambos peliplata se miraron y solo el mayor hablo.

-Padre, ya cumpli con asistir, y hacer acto de presencia frente a los socios, me voy.- dijo asiendo una seña de despedida.

-Esta bien, vallanse muchachos.- dijo Inu No Taisho.

-Dile a Bankotsu que también puede irse si quiere.- dijo tiernamente Izayoi, Sesshomaru no respondió e Inuyasha hizo una seña indicando que el mismo le diría.

-Miroku.- dijo el peliplata.

-Que quieres Inuyasha.

-Vamonos , es hora de ir a una verdadera fiesta.- dijo el peliplata.

-¿Quieres ir preciosa?- pregunto el ojiazul a Sango.

-Claro, le diré a mis padres.- la castaña fue donde sus padres y le aviso que se iria con Inuyasha y volvió donde los muchachos.- ok, vamos.

-Inuyasha?

-Dime.-

-¿Viniste en tu autos?- pregunto el ojiazul.

-No, los únicos que vinieron en auto fueron Sesshomaru y Bankotsu.-

-Eso significa que dependemos de Bankotsu.- Inuyasha asintió.- ok, entonces vamos a suplicar.- Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron al lado de la pareja que bailaba tranquilamente al compás de la música.

-Bank?- hablo el ojiazul algo temeroso.

-Que quieres Miroku.- dijo el moreno separandose de la azabache molesto por la interrupcion. El ojiazul sonrió.

-Tu padre dejo que nos fuéramos, y aparte de Sesshomaru, que ya se fue, tu eres el único que trajo su auto.- parloteo el ojiazul.

-¿Y?¡ve al grano de una vez!- dijo molesto el moreno.

-llevanos al bar, ¡por favor!- rogó juntando sus manos a modo de suplica frente a su cara. Bankotsu rodó los ojos y miro a la azabache.

-¿Quieres ir?- pregunto invitándola.

-Claro, vamos.- dijo tomando la mano del moreno y llevándolo fuera del lugar con todos los demás. Subieron al auto y se fueron a un bar en la playa.

-Oye Bank, ¿por que no te gusta el bar del centro?- pregunto Miroku.

-Por que seguramente no hay ninguna chica que no haya pasado por su cama.- comento burlonamente Inuyasha. La azabache frunció el ceño algo molesta /que mujeriego es y yo que pensé que era diferente, pero al parecer su arrogancia es por algo!/ pensó la azabache molesta. El moreno logro captar la nueva actitud de la azabache y sonrió.

-El por que de que no me guste ese bar, no es de la incumbencia de ustedes.- dijo serio el moreno.

Al llegar a su destino, el moreno apago el motor y todos se bajaron del auto.

Kagome se apoyo en el frente del auto y mientras el moreno cerraba el auto le hablo.

-¿por que lo hiciste?- dijo algo desganada

-¿El que?- dijo haciendes el desentendido.

-Ayudarme con lo de mi compromiso.- dijo.

-Por que quise.- sentencio secamente, la azabache bajo la mirada.- y porque dije que lugo te lo cobraría.

-como que me la cobraras?- pregunto la joven.

-Pues que cuando necesite algo, pues simplemente te cobrare el haberte ayudado ahora.- explico tranquilamente el moreno.

-Esta bien.- dijo la joven.- pero ahora dime, ¿por que me ayudaste?

-Bueno la verdad no tengo por que darte explicaciones de las razones por las cuales lo hice, pero te veías en aprietos y pues te ayude al recordar como te había tratado el sarnoso de tu novio, y no creo que fuera una muy bonita situación explicar la verdadera razón por la cual terminaste tu compromiso, ¿o me equivoco?- contesto el moreno apoyandose en la parte delantera de su auto al igual que ella.

-Bueno sea cual sea la intención por la cual decidiste ayudarme, gracias, no se como habría salido de esa sin tu ayuda.- agradeció nuevamente la azabache.

-Eres buena actriz?.- pregunto con una sonrisa algo divertida el moreno.

-¿Que?- pregunto desconcertada la joven de ojos chocolate.

-Que si eres buena actriz?- repitió el moreno comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que lo caracterizaba.

-N-No lo se, ¿por que?- pregunto curiosamente divertida la azabache.

-Porque deberemos fingir que llevamos una "relación" frente a mi familia y a la tuya.- dijo el moreno con cierta molestia, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber ayudado a la chica con su dilema, ya que presentía que esto le traería problemas con el Taisho mayor. /algo me dice que la molestia de mi hermano, no era por lo aburrido de la fiesta/ se dijo el moreno.

-Es cierto, haré lo que pueda para fingir bien.- sonrió la azabache al moreno.

-Bien entonces comencemos.- dijo el moreno pasándole el brazo por los hombros ya que, veía venir a su hermano menor muy molesto.

-Bankotsu, podrías dignarte a decirle a tu maldito guardia que nos deje entrar?- pedía muy molesto el peliplata.

-Pero si ustedes aun son menores de 21, no deberían estar aquí.- se burlaba el ojiazul.

-Oh, como jodes Bankotsu.- decía molesto Inuyasha.- Kagome dile a tu novio que deje sus tonterias y nos deje entrar.

-A que te refieres con que los deje entrar?- pregunto divertida la joven al ver como ambos hermanos se molestaban.

-Que acaso no sabes que este lugar es de Bankotsu?- pregunto molesto el joven peliplata.

-No la verdad es que no lo sabia.- respondió la azabache.- Bankotsu déjalos entrar por favor, creo que ya la han pasado bastante mal en la "fiesta" de la empresa, tenles algo de piedad, aun son jóvenes y quieren divertirse.- dijo la azabache convenciendo a su falso novio.

-De acuerdo.- dijo el moreno algo molesto por la petición de la azabache, pero hizo una señal con la mano y de inmediato el guardia sonrío, pues al parecer disfrutaba tanto como el moreno de molestar a los jóvenes y finalmente los dejo pasar.

-Gracias cariño.- dijo la azabache besando la mejilla del moreno.

-Gracias Kagome eres la mejor.- dijo el peliplata al correr a la entrada del lugar.

-Hmp... Debería darme las gracias a mi por dejarlo entrar.- mencionó el moreno aun unnpoco sonrojado por el inesperado beso de la joven.- eres buena.

-Te dije que lo haría lo mejor que pudiera.- dijo la joven, la cual tomó la mano del moreno y la quito de sus hombros, se quito el calzado de tacón alto dejándolo sobre el auto, tomó la mano del moreno y lo jaló para que la siguiera.

-Pero que demon... - no pudo terminar ya que ella lo interrumpio.

-Es una linda noche, para que encerrarnos en un bar, vamos a caminar por la playa.- sonrio dulcemente la joven que lo guiaba a la playa.

-Eres fastidiosa,¿ lo sabias?- dijo el moreno.

-Algo me han comentado.- se burlo la chica. Caminaron lanzandose bromas de ese estilo durante mucho tiempo. Bien entrada la noche decidieron sentarse en una roca y meter los pies en el agua, al menos ella lo hacia, el solo la miraba.

-Puedo preguntarte algo personal?- menciono el moreno.

-Si claro, adelante.- sonrió la joven.

-Hace cuanto tiempo ese idiota te trataba así?- pregunto el moreno.

-Pues solo en una ocasión el me había tratado así y la vez en la que tu me ayudaste, ¿por que la pregunta?- respondió escondiendo su mirada avergonzada bajo su flequillo.

-Simple curiosidad.- dijo el moreno.- y después de la primera vez, decidiste dejarlo?

-Si, pero el dejarlo, tubo como consecuencia lo que tu presenciaste.- dijo triste la azabache, dejando caer una lagrima por su mejilla, cosa que el moreno noto ya que esta brillo cristalina en la oscuridad. El se acerco sin que ella lo notara y limpio con su mano la lagrima de la chica, esto tomó por sorpresa a la chica que al sentir que era tocada por el moreno dio un pequeñp respingo que hizo que se deslizara por la roca y cayera de pie sobre la arena.

-Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado el moreno bajando de la roca para ayudarla a mantener el equilibro que al parecer la chica estaba perdiendo.

-Si solo fue una pequeña torcedura de tobillo, pero estoy bien.- dijo apoyandose en el moreno para equilibrarse nuevamente.

-Segura?- pregunto nuevamente.

-Creo.- sonrió y al ponerse en marcha, de no ser por que el moreno estaba ahí, se habria estampado en el suelo, ya que su torcedura no era tan leve como ella decía.

-Creo que no estas tan bien como crees.- se burlo el moreno de la chica que el tenia tomada por los brazos.- vamos te llevare a que vean ese tobillo.

-No es necesario, con el agua fría del mar probablemente se pase.- dijo tercamente la joven.

-Si como digas.- dijo el moreno tomando a la chica en sus brazos y llevandola hacia el bar donde el sabia había una enfermera en casos de emergencia. Al llegar fueron directo a la habitacion que el lugar tenia destinada como una especie de enfermería.

-En verdad no es necesario Bankotsu.- dijo tranquila la joven.- no quiero ser una molestia, dejalo asi.

-Ya eres una molestia, pero que mas haré, no puedo dejarte ahí tirada en la playa,¿ no crees?-dijo el joven sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras.- ademas, yo soy un caballero...- un sonido seco resonó en el lugar, ella le había dado una bofetada al moreno que este no esperaba. Ella se levanto y por lo enojada y dolida que estaba, no sintió el dolor de su tobillo y se dirigió a la puerta del la habitación.

-Tu un caballero?- dijo sarcásticamente con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.- no me hagas reir, ojala fueras ahora la mitad de caballero que es Sesshomaru.- dijo finalmente la joven para darse vuelta dejando a un molesto ojiazul.

-Supongo que sabes de primera mano lo caballero que puede llegar a ser mi hermano ¿verdad?- dijo el moreno con veneno.

-¿Que quisiste decir con eso?- pregunto molesta la chica ya al borde del llanto.

-Pues lo que crees que dije, tiene que haber despertado a tu lado a la mañana siguiente, haberte hecho gozar como nunca y haberte dejado en la puerta de tu casa después de acostarte con el para que pienses que es un caballero, porque eso no lo hace con las demas chicas.- dijo con sorna el moreno tratando de herir a la chica, cosa que consiguió ya que al escuchar sus palabras Kagome dejo escapar sus lagrimas. Al ver la reacción de la chica Bankotsu sonrió triunfal, pero su sonrisa se borro al recibir otra bofetada de la joven, que después de eso se dio vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar hacia la playa, lo unico que queria era perder ese lugar de vista.

continuara...


	9. Tonterias y la Playa

Capitulo 9

Tonterías y la Playa

Bankotsu miro como la joven lloraba mientras corría en dirección a la playa, el se toco la cara ya que aun le ardía por la bofetada que le propino la chica, y noto que alguien mas estaba ahi, se volteo a ver quien era y vio al incondicional amigo de su hermano menor, que para serse sincero el también consideraba su amigo.

-Valla forma de tratar a tu novia Bank.- dijo seriamente el ojiazul mirando a su amigo.

-Desde hace cuanto estas ahí?- pregunto molesto el moreno.

-Desde que llegaste con ella cargada, me preocupe de que algo le hubiera pasado.- dijo el ojiazul tranquilamente.- iba a ofrecer mi ayuda, pero tu hablaste para variar mas de la cuenta y cuando vi que la ella levanto la mano para darte tu merecido decidí no entrometerme y esperar a que te diera tu merecido.

-Valla que amigo.- dijo Bankotsu molesto.

-Por que no vas a buscarla?- sujirio Miroku.- esta lastimada y a demás se nota que te gusta.

-Que diablos hablas?- dijo molesto el moreno ante el comentario de su amigo.- que te hace pensar que esa molesta mujer me interesa siquiera un poco?

-Pues solo con ver lo enojado que te pusiste al descubrir que lo que decías de Sesshomaru y ella era verdad, se nota que la chica te tiene loco hermano.- concluyo el joven, que ya conocía muy bien las actitudes del moreno.

-Que tonterías dices Miroku.- dijo molesto el moreno, no podía creer lo que si amigo le insinuaba, el jamas dejaría que una chica como esa le afectara en lo mAs mínimo.

-No son tonterías y lo sabes, ahora ve a buscarla, pide disculpas por esa estúpida actitud que tuviste con ella y queda como todo un caballero ante la joven que se roba cada latido dd tu corazón.- dijo miroku.

-Ah! Como fastidias Miroku.- dijo molesto el moreno.- esta conversación y lo que viste, jamas paso, ¿entendido?

-Que conversación?- respondió miroku divertido.

-Eso mismo.- finalizo el moreno saliendo del cuarto en direccion a la playa por donde habia visto por ultima vez a la joven correr.

Por su lado Kagome iba corriendo hasta que se canso y callo de rodillas al suelo, intento levantarse, pero el intenso dolor en su tobillo no la dejo. Decidio no intentar mas y trabquilizarse un poco, dejo de llorar. Miro el mar y luego al cielo. / por que?, como pude ser tan tonta, todo lo que me dijo me hirió, no por el hecho de que me guste Sesshomaru, sino, porque me hizo ver la realidad, solo fui una mas para la colección personal de Sesshomaru... Que tonta fui... El no tenia la culpa de que yo no me diera cuenta de que Sesshomaru no era el caballero que yo pensaba.../ una voz la saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

-Te encuentras bien?- dijo una voz a su espalda, ella se sobresalto y se giro para ver quien era.

-Si... Digo no.- reacciono la joven.

-Déjame ayudarte, soy Renkotsu.- sonrió dulcemente el joven.

-Gracias, mi nombre es Kagome.- dijo la joven siendo ayudada por el muchacho.

-Vez la fogata?, estoy ahí con unos amigos, te llevare ahi para ver tu tobillo,¿si?- dijo el joven.

-Esta bien.- contesto dudosa la joven.- aun que...

-Tranquila, no te haremos nada.- apresuro a decir el joven.

-De acuerdo.- dijo la azabache. Renkotsu la llevo hasta donde estaban otros 5 jóvenes.

-Valla Renkotsu, deberías traer muchachos, no chicas.- menciono un joven afeminado.

-Callate un minuto Jakotsu, oye Suikotsu, la joven esta lastimada,¿ podrías revisar su tobillo?-pregunto el joven a uno de sus amigos.

-Claro, acercala.- dijo el mencionado. Ese hombre hacia sentir a Kagome un poco mas tranquila.

-Gracias.- dijo Kagome a los dos jóvenes que la ayudaban.

-Es mi deber ayudar, soy doctor, y es un placer.- dijo Suikotsu.- Mukotsu, de casualidad traes contigo ese ungüento adormecedor?

-Si, ten.- dijo entregándole al joven medico lo que solicitaba.

-Gracias.- el medico aplico el ungüento a la joven y su tobillo dejo de doler tanto.- oye Kyokotsu que tienes?, por que miras así a la joven?, disculpa mi descortecia, cual es tu nombre?

-Soy Kagome.- sonrio dulcemente la joven.

-Y que hace una joven tan linda como tu, vestida asi y sola?- comento Mukotsu acercandose a ella.

-Dejala en paz Mukotsu.- dijo rapidamente el mas grande de los jovenes ahi presentes.

-Por que Kyokotsu?- dijo curioso el hombresillo.

-Si no quieres tener problemas no te metas con esta mujer.- dijo cortante Kyokotsu.

-Y porque ha de tener problemas por una chiquilla como esta, que estaba sin acompañante en la playa, probablemente nisiquiera tenga novio.- dijo relajadamente el afeminado chico.

-En eso te equivocas Jakotsu.- a todos los jóvenes ahí presentes incluyendo a la azabache se les erizo la piel al escuchar esa voz.

-Banki querido.- salto de su lugar el afeminado chico que fue brutalmente ignorado por el moreno que se introdujo en el circulo de hombres para poder cargar en sus brazos a su ya algo asustada "novia".

-Que?!- gritaron 5 de los 6 hombres ahi presentes.

-Yo se los adverti, les dije que dejaran en paz a la joven si no querían problemas.- dijo tanquilamente Kyokotsu, que era el guardia que habia visto a Bankotsu con la joven anteriormente cuando Inuyasha y sus amigos entraron al bar.

-Si como ya podran saber, esta bella mujer es mia.- dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-No sabiamos nada de eso Bankotsu.- dijo calmadamente Suikotsu.- Renkotsu la encontro en la plata herida y la trajo para que yo la revisara, solo la estabamos curando, que el baboso de Mukotsu aun no controle sus hormonas no es culpa de todos.- dijo trabquilamente el medico.

-Es verdad eso Kagome?- el moreno la miro y ella solo asintió.- pues bien, entonces esto será mas simple, esta es MI mujer, asi que pobre del que se atreva si quiera a mirarla de forma no adecuada, ¿fui claro?

-Si Bankotsu.- respondieron sus amigos a excepción de dos.

-Renkotsu, Mukotsu, ¿fui claro?- remarco el moreno.

-Transparente Bankotsu.- dijeron ambos. El moreno sabia quienes eran de su total confianza y quienes no, los ultimos mencionados claramente no lo eran a diferencia de sus dos mejores amigos Jakotsu y Suikotsu.

-Bien, entonces, vuelvan a trabajar, que el cambio de turno es en 20 minutos y el bar no se atiende solo.- ordeno a los demás. Cuando al fin estuvieron solos la miro y ella estaba sorprendida.- oye yo... Lo-lo siento, no debí decirte esas cosas, si quieres puedo llevarte a casa o al hospital si te duele mucho.

-Esta bien Bankotsu, gracias.- dijo la joven.

-No me agradezcas nada, me e comportado como un idiota y...- ello no lo dejo terminar.

-Tenias razón, en todo y gracias por sacarme de aquí, esos amigos tuyos ya me tenían algo nerviosa.- rio la azabache.

-Esta bien y de verdad lo siento.- dijo cabizbajo el moreno.

-No hay nada que disculpar, a demás viniste por mi, eso dice mucho de ti.- sonrío la joven.

-Aun esta en pie la oferta de ir a caminar por la playa?- pregunto el moreno.

-Si me cargas hasta la orilla, podríamos sentarnos en algún lugar y disfrutar del bello lugar.- dijo amablemente la joven.

-Claro.- dijo el muchacho comenzando a caminar por la playa, buscando el lugar indicado para sentarse.

Bastante alejado del bar y de los ruidos y luces del lugar, encontraron un sitio donde solo se podía escuchar el bello sonido de las olas reventando contra la orilla. El lugar era hermoso realmente, Bankotsu dejo a Kagome sentada sobre un roca ligeramente mas alta que el suelo donde estaban y fue por leños para prender algo de fuego, una vez prendido el fuego, el se sentó junto a ella.

-Cuéntame sombre ti Bankotsu.- dijo la joven tranquilamente mirando el reflejo de la luna en el mar.

-Que quieres saber.- dijo el moreno dispuesto a iniciar una conversación.

-Mmm... Dime es verdad lo que dijo Inuyasha en tu auto?- pregunto mirando al moreno.

-¿El comentario de que no voy a ese bar en el centro porque segun el inutil de Inuyasha me he acostado con todas las chicas de ahi?- ella solo asintió mirando nuevamente el mar.- ¿celosa Higurashi?- bromeo el joven.

-Ni un poco.- sonrio ella, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de el.

-No, no es verdad, no es por eso que no voy, es por que si voy a encerrarme en un bar prefiero que sea en primer lugar mi bar y en segundo lugar que tenga buena vista.- respondió sinceramente el moreno pasando su brazo por los hombros de la azabache abrazándola, ella al sentir el protector abrazo del moreno se acerco mas a el, sonrojando se levemente ambos.-Oye Kagome, habrá un seminario empresarial al que asistiré a nombre de la empresa de mi padre, y según tengo entendido, nuestras empresas ya son una sola, así que... Bueno... Este...- /pero que demonios me pasa? Por que tartamudeo tanto, que poder tiene esta chica que me hace actuar así? Creo que hablar com Jakotsu y Suikotsu mas tarde me vendrá bien./ pensaba el moreno.

-¿Si?¿que decías?- la azabache tenia que ir al seminario, era su trabajo asistir a todos esos tipos de eventos, pero quería que el le preguntara de todas formas.

-Como yo tengo que ir porque es mi trabajo, quería saber si te gustaría acompañarme.- logro decir el moreno, mas tranquilo de lo que pudo imaginar.

-Claro que si.- sonrió la azabache.- me encantaría, ya que asumo que si vas tu, no será un seminario común y aburrido, y según tengo entendido es en una de las islas caribeñas de norte América.

-Tienes razón, no será aburrido y serán como unas mini vacaciones.- dijo sonriente el moreno al imaginarse surfeando en las playas caribeñas.

-Esta bien.- dijo la joven muy divertida.

La conversación siguiente fue muy amena entre ambos, bromas iban y venían, pero estaban cómodos el uno con el otro. Tanta era la comodidad que comenzaron a hablar cosas sobre ellos, conociendo se mejor entre los dos. El contaba cosas de su pasado y sus difuntos padres y ella expresaba con el, el dolor que sentía aun por la perdida de su hermana mayor, pena que jamas pudo expresar porque nunca se lo permitió. El moreno limpiaba las lagrimas de la azabache con sus pulgares y acariciaba su mejilla para calmarla, pero al intentar retirar su mano, ella se lo impidió, poniendo su mano sobre la de el que estaba en su mejilla. El moreno se sorprendió al ser correspondida su caricia y se sintió aceptado por alguien que no fuera Izayoi, ya que en el fondo sabia que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru no lo verian jamas como un verdadero hermano, aun que sabia que izayoi si lo veía como un hijo real.

-Kagome yo...- dijo el joven algo conmovido por el acto de la muchacha.

-Dime Bankotsu? Hice algo que te molestara?- pregunto algo asustada la joven.

-No al contrario...- el moreno la abrazo, para que ella no pudiera ver la nostalgia en sus ojos.- gracias.- susurro en el oído de la joven.

-Por que nadie me habia aceptado como tu lo haces ahora, sin nada a cambio, ni dinero, ni lealtad, ni sexo y bueno entiendes la idea ¿no?- menciono el moreno.

-No entiendo, pero Izayoi te acepto en su familia y tus hermanos y amigos?- pregunto la joven.

-Izayoi ella me ve como un hijo, pero Sesshomaru sabe que no soy realmente su hermano, Inuyasha no lo sabe a ciencia cierta, pero no dudo que lo sospeche, eso no quiere decir que no me quieran en la familia y mis amigos como te dije me aceptan por respeto y por lealtad, excepto Jakotsu y Suikotsu ellos desde pequeños que son mis amigos, ellos me conocen tal cual soy al igual que Izayoi. Pero los demás, solo me aceptan si es por algo a cambio, y en realidad estoy hastiado de la gente falsa.- dijo con los brazos apoyados apoyados sobre las rodillas y escondiendo resignado su cabeza entre estas.- me alegra saber que tu no eres así.

-Bankotsu...-la interrumpió.

-Bank.-

-Que?- dijo ella algo extrañada.

-Dime Bank.- sugirió el moreno.- mis amigos me llaman así.

-Esta bien Bank.- dijo sonriendo la azabache.- yo te acepto así como eres, aun no te conozco demasiado, pero me encantaría llegar a hacerlo.

-Me gustaría mucho conocerte también Kagome.- dijo el moreno acercandose poco a poco a la azabache, ella fue cerrando poco a poco sus ojos. Sus labios estaban a milimetros de por fin rozarse y...

-BANKIII! Por fin te encuentro, de no ser por el bello y despampanante vestido de esta joven nunca te habria encontrado.- llego gritando un afeminado chico.

-Kagome, este es Jakotsu, tan inoportuno como siempre.- dijo el moreno.

Continuara...


	10. Quimica Inexplicable

Capitulo 10

Química Inexplicable

Al escuchar esa conocida voz, el moreno creeo los ojos con fastidio y se separo lentamente de la azabache.

- Que quieres Jakotsu.- dijo notoriamente molesto mientras la azabache reia por lo bajo.

- Es que Banki!, es tan largo de explicar.- comento el afeminado joven.

- Habla ya!- dijo frunciendo el ceño finalmente molesto de los balbuseos de su amigo.

- Es que hubo una pelea en el bar, Inuyasha bailaba con...- no pudo terminar ya que el moreno lo interrumpio.

- Inuyasha, ¿por que no me sorprende?- dijo irritado.- ven Kagome, vamos. Tengo que ir a rreglar esto.

- Claro.- dijo tomando la mano que el moreno le ofrecia, el la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo de vuelta al bar.

-Banki?- pregunto rompiendo el silencio que llevaban hasta ese momento.

- Que quieres Jack?- respondio el moreno.

- Por que cargas a esta chica?- pregunto curioso el joven.

- que acaso no recuerdas que esta lastimada?, Tsuikotsu la curo cuando estaban en la playa, ¿recuerdas?- finalizo el ojiazul.

- A decir verdad no estaba pendiente de ella.- rio el afeminado joven .- bueno jovencita, ¿cual es tu nombre?

- Kagome, mucho gusto.- dijo presentandose.

- Soy Jakotsu, pero me dicen Jack.- comento alegremente.- y ¿a que te dedicas Kagome?

- Soy la administradora de la empresa de mi padre, aunque ahora que se fusiono con la enpresa de la familia de Bank, no se realmente a que me dedicare.- dijo sonriente la azabache.

- Bank?- repitio curioso el joven, el moreno vio el rumbo que tomaba la combersacion e interrumpio.

- por que diablos la interrogas tanto?

- No la interrogo, solo siento curiosidad "BANK".- dijo el joven.

- Con Kagome somos amigos ¿no es asi?- dijo a la azabache.

- Eso no es lo que Inuyasha dijo cuando le preguntamos quien era la joven que estaba contigo.- comento el afeminado chico. Bankotsu y Kagome habian olvidado su "noviazgo" y Jakotsu los habia descubierto.- y bien Banki?, vas a explicarme que pasa?

- Demonios Jakotsu, como fastidias, solo debes saber esto.- dijo.- frente a nuestras familias somos novios y ya.- dijo explicando a grandes rasgos la situacion con la joven que ahora estaba comodamente acurrucada en sus brazos.

- y eso por que?- pregunto muy curioso Jakotsu.

- Eso amigo mio, es algo que no te incumbe.- dijo burlonamente el moreno, la azabache solo rio, mientras el afeminado muchacho se cruzaba de brazos.

- que malo eres Banki.- comento el joven, llevaban varios minutos caminando cuando Bankotsu noto que la azabache se habia dormido en sus brazos y sonrio dulcemente. Jakotsu tambien lo noto y aprovecho la oportunidad para interrogar a su amigo.

- Bank, ¿ella te gusta verdad?- pregunto el joven con una sonrisa picara.

- No.- respondio secamente el moreno.

- Entonces por que finges ser su novio Banki?, si no te interesara la chica, habrias dejado que se hundiera sola, no lo entiendo.- dijo rascandose la cabeza con duda. Era cierto, Bankotsu no solia inmiscuirse en problemas de otras personas pues si no eran sus amigos o familia no le importaba lo que pudiera pasarles. Pero el moreno sabia que su amigo tenia razon puesto que la chica no era nisiquiera su amiga, ya que de principio no se llevaban bien.

- Esta bien.- suspiro rendido.- no se que tiene esta mujer, pero eso, sea lo que sea me llama a estar cerca de ella.

- Y eso en español es?- pregunto Jakotsu sin entender del todo a su amigo.

- Pues que hay algo de ella que me gusta y no se que es.- dijo algo molesto el moreno /no se que tienes Kagome, solo se que es algo que me atrae a ti... Y eso no me gusta/.

- O sea te gusta.- rio el afeminado muchacho mientras Bankotsu suspiraba cansado.

-Si Jack, para que dejes de fastidiar, me gusta.- finalizo el moreno agotado de la conversacion. Cuando por fin llegaron al bar, el morenoble pidio a Jakotsu que cargara a la azabache pues el no queria que ella se despertara. Fue directamente donde Miroku que sostenia en ese momento a su revoltoso hermano menor, para evitar que se avalanzara sobre otro tipo.

- Inuyasha que pasa aqui?- pregunto fuerte y claro el moreno.

- Pasa que tu y tu familia son unos mafiosos, lo uniconque hacen es abusar de la gente que necesita empleos y roban el dinero de la gente.- comento el joven que peleaba con Inuyasha antes que Bankotsu llegara.

- disculpa le hablaba a mi hermano, no sabia que tambien te llamabas Inuyasha.- sonrio burlon el moreno.

- Eres igual de fanfarron que tu hermanito.- dijo con sorna el joven, comentario que Bankotsu ignoro y se volteo a hablarle a Inuyasha, eso molesto mucho al joven que no reacciono bien y fue ahi cuando Bankotsu escucho su voz.

- Bank cuidado!- alcanzo a decir la azabache antes de empujar al moreno y recubir ella todo el impacto del golpe que el joven iba a darle al moreno. Kagome callo inconciente al piso con un hilo de sangre brotando de su labio.

- Kagome!- dijo muy preocupado el moreno acercandose a la azabache y cargandola en sus brazos.

- Kag...- dijo preocupada Sango al ver a su hermana inconciente.

- tranquila Sango, estara bien.- dijo el moreno para tranquilizar a la castaña.- respecto a ti, no saldras ileso de esto.- dijo refiriendose al joven.- Renkotsu, Gynkotsu, Kyokotsu, Inuyasha, denle su merecido y enseñenle que los hombres pelean con hombre y no van por ahi golpeando mujeres.

- Bien idiota, te llego la hora.- dijo riendo Inuyasha, los demas solo asintieron a la orden de Bankotsu. Mientras ellos daban una paliza al sujeto, Bankotsu le dijo a Jakotsu que se los llevara a casa y el llevaria a Kagome al hospital.

-Miroku, Sango, cuando Inuyasha se aburra de golpear a ese infeliz, Jakotsu los llevara a mi casa ¿si?- dio indicaciones el moreno y ambos asintieron.- yo llevare a Kagome al hospital, Tsuikotsu, acompañame.

-Si.- dijo tranquilamente el joven nombrado, y se fueron al auto dejando a los muchachos a cargo de Jakotsu.

- Bank, si yo fuera tu, me apresuraria, no se que tipo de conticion pueda tener y si el golpe es de gravedad o no.- dijo el medico.

- si, si, ya voy.- dijo el moreno pisando a fondo el acelerador. Cuando llegaron al hospital, Tsuikotsu le hizo unos examenes para descartar que la contucion fuera de gravedad y aprovecho de vendar el tobillo de la azabache que tenia solo una torcedura. Ya terminado todo, Bankotsu tomo a Kagome y se la llevo al auto.

- Gracias por todo Tsuikotsu.- dijo tranquilamente el moreno.

- No hay de que Bankotsu, es mi deber de medico y sabes que haria lo que fuera por ti.- contesto amablemente.- sabes? Tu amiga se me hacia algo familiar, y acabo de recordar por que.

- a si?- dijo el moreno levantando una ceja con cierto interes.

- si, la vi en el bar del centro hace una semana con Sesshomaru.- comento el joven medico.- que se traen ustedes dis con esta pobre jovencita?

- No se que quiere Sesshomaru con ella, pero yo quiero que...- no supo como continuar, realmente queria conocerla mas, ella le interesaba, pero...¿estaba dispuesto a pelear con su hermano Sesshomaru por ella?- yo quiero conocerla mas, hay algo en ella que me hace querer permanecer constantemente a su lado, que me provoca buscarla hasta dar con ella.

-Bueno, pero sera mejor que hables con tu hermano, por que cuando yo lo vi en aquel bar, se veia muy interesado en esta joven.

- si, no te preocupes, lo hare.- dijo subiendose al auto y marchandose en direccion a su casa. Cuando llego, llevo a Kagome a su habitacion y la recosto en la cama, el salio de la habitacion en busca de su hermano mayor. Bajando la escalera logro ver a Sesshomaru en el estudio y se dirigio alli.

- Sesshomaru.- dijo seriamente recargandose en el marco de la puerta.

- Que se te ofrece?- pregunto el peliplata sin levantar la vista de lo que leia.

-Ella te interesa?- pregunto muy serio.

- No se de que me hablas.- respondio haciendose el desentendido, pues Sesshomaru sabia que la joven azabache si le interesaba.

- Sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo.- fruncio el ceño comenzabdo a molestarse.

- Lo unico que se, es que tu y ella no se conocian hasta esta semana, y que eso que dijeron ambos en la fiesta no es cierto.- dijo pasivamente levantando la vista de lo que leia.- a mi no me engañas hermanito y para terminar esta ridicula charla, si ella me interesa y mucho.

- Bueno.- sonrio burlon.- debo decirte que no te la dejare facil, porque a mi tambien me interesa.- se apunto con el dedo pulgar y dijo.- y sera mia.

- Hmp... Eso es un reto?- dijo el peliplata alzando una ceja algo divertido.- porque de ser asi, ya te llevo ventaja.

- si, lo se , pero no sers por mucho.- dijo encogiendose de hombros dando la espalda a su hermano para irse a su habitacion.

- Entonces que escoja al mejor.- se dijo el peliplata volviendo a pober la vista en lo que leia.

El moreno se encamino a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua para cuando la azabache despertara, luego subio a su habitacion y la observo ahi, donde mismo la habia dejado, tomo un poleron deportivo de su armario y le quito el vestido a la joven para ponerle su prenda deportiva. La acosto nuevamente en uno de los lados de su gran cama y el se puso unicamente el pantalon de su pijama y se acosto al otro lado de la cama. La observo dormir un rato, para luego dormirse el. A eso de las dos de la tarde desperto Kagome.

-donde estoy?, oh! Mi cabeza, todo me da vueltas.- se quejonde dolor y cerro los ojos.

- Deja de moverte.- se quejo el moreno a su lado.

- Ah!- dio un pequeño grito del susto que le provoco el moreno al que no habia visto dormido a su lado hasta ese momento.- que hago aqui?

- Ayer un infeliz te golpeo y caiste inconciente al suelo, te lleve al hospital y no tienes nada grabe.- dijo el moreno incorporandose perezosamente.- luego te traje aqui, por que no crei que fuera buena idea llevarte inconciente a tu casa y bueno eso basicamente.

- oh, gracias Bank.- dijo trabquilamente la azabache, aunque suexpresión cambio violentamente al cer su vestido en una silla frente a ella.- pero que!?

- ¿que diablos te pasa?¿por que gritas?- pregunto molesto pues se habia vueltoba acomodar para dormir.

- que hace ahi mi vestido? Y ¿por que traigo tu ropa?

- ah! Eso, te puse eso para que durnieras mas comoda.- dijo recostandose y poniendo su brazo sobre los ojos.

- solo eso?- pregunto la azabache.

- Aham, estabas inconciente, asi que te cambie y te deje en la cama, nada mas.- dijo sin moverse, pero quito sorprendido su brazo al sentir los labios de la chica sobre su mejilla.

- Gracias Bank.- sonrio la joven.

- No hay por que linda.- dijo acomodandosd para seguir durmiendo.

- Seguiras durmiendo?- pregunto la azabache.

- Eso planeo, ¿ por que no se nota?- dijo con ironia.

- Uy que pesado.- dijo cruzandose de brazos la azabache que aun estaba sentada en la cama. El moreno solo la miro y suspiro cansado.

- Que es lo que quieres?

- Bueno, como ya es tarde y no fuimos a trabajar, ¿queria saber si te gustaria que fueramos a pasar el dia a la playa?- dijo la azabache inocentemente.

- Hmp... No es mala idea.- dijo el moreno.- levantemonos y vamos a tu casa para que te cambies para ir a la playa.

- Gracias !- dijo feliz la azabache y lo abrazo.

- si, si de nada.- dijo riendo y levantandose para ir a la ducha.

Despues de alistarse fueron a la casa de la azabache donde ella se puso su bikini, unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes y se fueron a la playa.

- Bien ya estamos aqui, ¿que quieres hacer?- dijo el moreno.

- Mmm...- dijo pensativa.- vamos a sentarnos un rato y luego vemos que hacer.

- Esta bien.- dijo tranquilamente el moreno. Se sentaron en la arena y disfrutaron de la tarde mirando el mar y a toda la gente que como ellos estaba en la playa ese dia. La conversación era amena y ambos estaban disfrutando mucho de la compañia del otro, Kagome estaba muy comoda sentada junto al moreno que hasta se tomo el atrevimiento de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del moreno, y este del mismo modo paso su brazo por los hombros de la joven atrayéndola más a el en un abrazo.

Ambos no podian ignorar la quimica que entre ellos surgia cada vez que estaban juntos, ninguno podia explicarse que le atraia del otro, pero estaban seguros de que algo existia que los hacia desearse de una forma incompresible, y era eso inexplicable lo que los hizo sin darse cuenta acercarse a solo milimetros de unir sus labios en tan anhelado beso cuando...

- BANKI!...

continuara...


	11. Lo Que Sentimos Sin Querer

Capitulo 11

Lo Que Sentimos Sin Querer

- Banki!- el llamado inesperado de una chica, hizo que Kagome se alejara del moreno rapidamente y algo molesta por la interrupcion.

- Hey Kagome.- dijo tiernamente el moreno tratando de retomar el contacto visual, ya que noto la molestia de la azabache ante el llamado de la joven que el ya conocia. Tomo el menton de la muchacha con una de sus manos y la hizo voltear a verlo.

- Te estan llamando Bankotsu.- ¡Bankotsu?!, lo habia llamado por su nombre!, con solo ese detalle el moreno sabia que ella estaba muy molesta, ella escondio su mirada bajo su flequillo y quito la mano del moreno de su menton.

- Pero Kagome, espera.- le dijo tomandola de la mano ya que eslla se habia levantado dispuesta a irse de ahi.

- Hola Banki!- llego por fin la otra chica al lado de la pareja.

- Hola Rin.- dijo molesto el moreno.- ¿que es lo que quieres?

- Nada especial Banki, solo preguntarte, que si ¿de casualidad ya que tu estas aqui, no esta tambien tu guapísimo hermano mayor?- hablo la joven refiriendose a Sesshomaru.

- No, yo vine con ella.- dijo afirmando el agarre que tenia con la azabache, que al ser nombrada como la acompañante del moreno se sonrojo.- Rin, ella es Kagome.

- Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rin.- dijo dulcemente la jovencita.

- Kagomen, un gusto.- saludo la azabache sin soltar la mano del moreno.

- Bueno, veo que estan ocupados asi que los dejo, un placer verte Banki, un gusto conocerte tambien a ti Kagome.- dijo la jovencita despidiendose.- ah! Y Banki, enviale mis saludos a tu hermano.

- Claro.- de grito el moreno y se volteo hacia la azabache.- oye?

- dime.- dijo aun algo sonrojada.

- estabas celosa?- pregunto burlon el moreno. Habia sido descubierta por el moreno, por que era verdad estaba celosa de la familiaridad con la que la jovencita lo trataba.- y bien? No vas a responderme?

- Amm...- se sonrojo y escondio su mirada bajo su flequillo y se levanto quedando frente a el. El moreno disfrutaba de la vista ya que la joven en ese momento estaba con las pantaletas de au bikini y su camiseta de tiritas.- Si quieres que te responda alcanzame.

La azabache corrio en direccion a la orilla, pero el moreno fue mas rapido pues apenas ella llego a tocar el agua con sus pies, este la agarro por la cintura asustando a la joven. Al sentirase sostenida sorpresivamente la azabache del susto quiso voltear, pero lo unico que consiguio Fue que ambos calleran sobre la arena siendo mojados por las suaves olas. Se miraron y rieron a mas no poder. Kagome se levanto ybantes de hechar a correr le salpico agua al moreno, este se levanto cuando la joven llevaba recorrida una gran distancia , la chica se detuvo imnotizada por el bello atardecer, el moreno lo noto y fue ahi mismo donde la levanto tiernamente por la cintura, elevandola centinetros sobre su rostro y ella instintivamente apoyo sus manos sobre los fuertes hombros del moreno, quien la bajo lentamente, pero sin que llegara a tocar el suelo con sus pies, la atrajo hacia el en un firme abrazo, ella enredo sus brazos en el cuello del joven y miro el atardecer. El moreno no podia mas, bajo a la joven y esta se sorprendio un poco.

- Que sucede Bank?- pregunto la chica algo desconcertada.

- Nada, es solo que ya se hace tarde y debemos irnos.- dijo.- ire a buscar unas toallas al auto para secarnos.- dijo llendose del lugar.

La azabache siguio mirando el atardecer algo triste, no lograba comprender el actuar del moreno, por que ese cambio tan repentino? El moreno iba a mitad de camino cuando se volteo a verla, y la vio a lo lejos bajar la mirada, el asumio que algo entristesida, asi que camino lentamente hasta ella, Kagome no lo noto pues estaba mirando el orizonte y le daba la espalda al moreno, cuando este llego atras de ella hablo.

- Kagome...- dijo muy bajo, pero ella lo escucho claramente, lentamente se volteo, pero antes de lograr hacerlo por completo, sintio las manos del moreno nuevamente en su cintura y sus calidos labios sobre los suyos propios. Oh! Cuanto habian anhelado ese beso!, el besaba tan bien, tan dulcemente y ella lo volvia simplemente loco. Kagome enredo sus brazos en el cuello del moreno para acercarlo mas a ella y profundisar mas aquel beso. Finalizaron aquel beso por falta de aire.

- Bank?- pregunto la joven besando suavemente los labios del moreno.

- Si?- respondio el moreno sin dejar de mirar los enormes ojos chocolatosos de la azabache.

- podemos quedarnos aqui?- dijo la azabache sonrojada.- es que aun no quiero volver.

- vamos al auto a secarnos y veremos que hacer, ¿si?- respondio el moreno.

- Esta bien.- finalizo la azabache, desiso el abrazo y toma al moreno de la mano para ir hasta el auto. Una vez dentro la azabache se cambio sus ropas en el asiento trasero del auto mientras que el moreno lo hizo en el asiento del piloto. Cuando ambos estaban listos Bankotsu hablo a su padre para informarle que al dia siguiente no irian a trabajar, tambien pidio que se le informara de todo a la familia de la joven.

- Ya esta, todo arreglado.- dijo guardando su movil.- ¿que quieres hacer?

- tengo algo de habre, ¿vamos por algo de comer?- sugirio la azabache.

- bien!¿Donde quieres ir?- volvio a preguntar.

- Mmm... Cualquier lugar.- dijo alegremente.- pero que sea aqui en la playa.

- ¿acaso quieres pasar la noche aqui?- pregunto burlandose el moreno. La azabache sonrojada asintio.

- Si fuera posible si, la verdad es que no vengo nunca a la playa a pesar de lo cerca que esta y de lo mucho que me gusta.- dijo melancolica mirando a traves del cristal del auto.

- y eso por que?- pregunto dulcemente el moreno posando su mano sobre la de ella.

- por mi trabajo, nunca tengo tiempo para mi.- dijo la azabache sonriendo ante la carisia del moreno a su mano.

- bueno, ahora trabajaremos juntos, ya tendras mas tiempo para ti y podremos venir juntos a la playa.- la azabache se alegro mucho al oir eso y se abrazo muy fuerte al moreno- Woow trabquila linda.

- Gracias Bank, es que realmente no te imaginas cuanto me gusta la playa.- Bankotsu sonrio y tambien la abrazo.

- bien linda, ¿vamos a comer, que te parece?- dijo ya poniendo en marcha el auto.

-si claro.- la azabache estaba feliz en compañia del moreno, se sentia miy comoda con el, a pesar de su ironia y soberbia, el muchacho comenzaba a despertar un cariño especial y diferente a cualquier otro en ella. El moreno por su lado ya estaba rendido al sentimiento que comenzaba a surgir por la chica. Llegaron a un restaurate en la costa donde pidieron algo de comer, y entre bromas reian a mas no poder hasta terminar la cena.

- vamos por un helado?- pregunto tiernamente el moreno.

- claro!- dijo muy animada la joven. Se retiraron del lugar y fueron en auto a buscar una heladeria y dieron con una que estaba cerca del bar del moreno, asi que dejaron el auto en el bar y caminaron hasta el lugar.- oye Bank?

- Si dime?- dijo despreocupado con ambos brazos detras del cuello.

-por que esta cerrado tu bar hoy?- pregunto curiosa la chica.

- veras, esta es temporada baja por ser invierno, entonces los dias de semana no es muy rentable abrir el bar, a diferencia de verano o primavera que son temporadas donde la gente suele frecuentar las playas.- hablo el moreno como todo un empresario experto.

- o sea que en la temporada de invierno solo habre los fines de semana Y los miercoles?- pregunto la chica.

- exacto!- comento el moreno abriendo la puerta del lugar para que la azabache pudiese entrar. Se sentaron en una de las mesas y compartieron una copa de helado, charlaron y rieron, cosa que entre ellos era fracuente. Cada vez se daban cuenta que disfrutaban mucho de la compañia del otro. Cuando decidieron volver, notaron que estaba lloviendo.

- Creo que vamos a mojarnos un poco- rio la azabache.

- tambienlo creo, pero dudo que un poco de agua nos haga daño.- bromeo el moreno.

- no, no nos hara daño.- volvio a reir la joven y salieron del lugarvpara dirigirse al auto. una vez dentro el moreno fue quien hablo primero.

- Quieres que te lleve a casa?- pregunto el moreno recostado en su asiento.

- La verdad es que no quiero ir a casa, quiero divertirme mas, permanecer con tu compañia y a tu lado.- dijo sonrojandose y tomando por sierta sorpresa al moreno.

- esta bien, vamos al bar entonces, en el segundo piso esta mi pequeño "apartamento", podemos pasar la noche ahi y secar la ropa.

- Me parece buena idea.- dijo la azabache que comenzaba a tiritar a causa de la ropa mojada que traia puesta.

- Pero antes, esperaremos a que deje de llover tan fuerte.- comento prendiendo la calefaccion del auto.- ven vamos al asiento tracero, ahi entraras mas rapido en calor.- dijo el moreno y fue lo que hicieron, una vez sentados juntos, el moreno abrazo a la joven y le froto los brazos para ayudarla a entrar en calor.

- Bank?

- Mmm?- probuncio el moreno y se volteo a ver a la joven, que con un rapido y solo movimiento junto sus labios nuevamente con los del moreno sorprendiendolo por completo. El moreno reacciono rapidamente y correspondio el intenso beso de la joven, mientras ella lentamente desabrochaba los botones de la camisa playera que tenia el joven, el no se quedo atras y comenzo a acariciar por debajo de la ropa todas las curvas de la azabache.

El ambiente era mas acalorado a medida que los minutos pasaban. Bankotsu se habia sentado a lo largo en el asiento y Kagome se encontraba sobre el con una pierna a cada lado, se besaban muy apasionadamente, sabian que se deseaban mas alla de un mero deseo carnal, ellos se deseaban en un sentido que aun no descubrian.

comenzaron a estorbar las prendas de ropa. Bankotsu le quito la camiseta a la azabache, dejando al descubierto sus grandes y perfectos pechos que eran cubiertos solo por su bikini, mientras que ella ya disfrutaba del perfecto abdomen del moreno. El comenzo a besar su cuello, mientras ella emitia pequeños gemidos de placer.

- Bank... Aaah!... Aaaah!... Va... vamos a... Ahh!... La hab... Aaaaah... Habitacion.- logro decir la azabache entre gemidos.

- si tienes razon, sera mas comodo.- dijo con la voz ronca por la pasion contenids. Asi que se bajaron del auto tal como estaban, aun llovia un poco, pero no les importo, subieron al segundo piso por unas escaleras externas del local y entraron a un pasillo cerrando la puerta tras ellos...

continuara...


	12. Mas Que Un Amigo

Capitulo 12

Mas Que Un Amigo

Una vez en el oscuro pasillo Kagome se apollo en la puerta que acababa de cerrar tras ella y Bankotsu tenía su cuerpo pegado al de ella y se besaban salvajemente.

La azabache rodeó el cuello del moreno y de un habil salto enredó sus piernas en las caderas del moreno, quien la tomó delicadamente de la cintura para que esta estubiera más firme y cerca de é.

Sus cuerpos mojados por la lluvia irradiaban pasion y deseo por el otro, una pasión que ambos querian liberar. Los besos eran apasionados al igual que las caricia, pero ambos los daban con un deje de ternura, para hacerle saber al otro que lo que sentian iba más allá de cualquier cosa explicable.

Kagome bajó de la cadera del moreno para apoyarlo apasionadamente sobre la pared, mientras besaba su cuello y le quitaba la ya abierta camisa, para acariciar su muy formado torso desnudo. Bankotsu estaba a mil con las caricias de la joven, toda ella lo volvia loco, asi que la tomó y la puso bruscamente contra la pared, haciendo que ella volviera a enredar sus piernas sobre su cadera y asi poder besarla nuevamente.

Lo bruscos y pasionales que estaban siendo, los exitaba cada vez má, y Bankotsu simplemente la deseaba, asi que la llevo tal como estaban hasta el fondo del pasillo y abrió otra puerta que los llevo a la habitacion que el moreno tenia en el bar.

A pesar del juego brusco que llevaban hasta el momento, él moreno depositó suavemente a la azabache sobre la gigantesca cama y la siguió besando.

Le beso los labios mientras ella recorria habilmente su cuerpo con exitantes caricias. Luego besó el cuello de la joven y siguio bajando hasta toparse con los grandes y perfectos pechos de la joven que estaban cubiertos solo por el brazier del bikini. Se lo quitó lenta y tortuosamente, besando todo lo que podia mientras quitaba dicha prenda.

Con cada beso del moreno la azabache soltaba leves gemidos y acariciaba habilmente el cuerpo del moreno hasta toparse con sus pantalones, lentamente haciendo uso de su maestria, se los quitó mientras él se delitaba con el exquisito sabor de sus pechos. El moreno no quiso quedarse atras asi que beso los labios de la joven, su cuello, sus hombros, se detuvo otro segundo en sus pechos y Kagome arqueaba el pecho de placer, siguio con su abdomen, hombligo y vientre, le quitó lentamente los shorts que traia la joven y siguio con sus besos, los muslos de la joven y volvio a sus labios.

Kagome se sentía en las nubes con los besos y caricias del moreno, asi que habilmente se puso sobre el moreno y le quito los bóxers dejandolo completamente desnudo y lo besó, lo besó apasionadamente y comenzo a masajear el miembro del moreno mientras este se entretenia con los pechos de la azabache, ambos gemian del placer que las caricias del otro les provocaban, deseaban estar juntos.

Bankotsu no quiso ser el unico en disfrutar de caricias de ese nivel, entonces depositó suavemente a la joven sobre la cama y le bajó lentamente las bragas hasta dejarla completamente desnuda al igual que él. Dirigió su mano a la intimidad de la joven y comenzo a tocarla, dando pequeños y suaves giros, ella gemia por el placer, y se arqueaba, el moreno al notar lo exitante que era para la azabache, comenzo a aumentar el ritmo de sus caricias haciendo que la azabache gimiera con mas fuerza. Bankotsu sin dejar la intimidad de la joven se acerco a su oido.

- Di mi nombre.- le pidió con la voz ronca por el deseo y la exitacion.

- Q...aaah!...que?- pregunto confundida entre gemidos.

- Que digas mi nombre.- volvio a decir y la chica lo miro algo divertida.- es un capricho que quiero cumplir.- dijo sin dejar su tarea. La azabache asintió y el moreno decidió introducir un dedo en el interior de la joven.

- Ba... Ban... Aaah!... Bank...aaah!... Banko... Tsu... Ahh!- logró pronunciar la joven que estaba exitada por las atenciones del muchacho.

- No te detengas.- le pidió el joven, que supo que el escuchar su nombre salir de esa manera de los labios de la joven, lograba exitarlo aún más.

- Bank...aaahh!... Sigue... Aaah!... Bank... Más!- pedia la joven y Bankotsu introdujo otro dedo en el interior de la joven haciendo que ella gemia aun mas fuerte y sin control. Con el va y ven de la mano del moreno, Kagome no tardo en llegar al orgasmo, con un gemido que ninguno de los dos intentó apaciguar.

- Bank...- dijo la azabache con ansiedad, tocando el pecho del moreno.

- tranquila.- dijo guiñendole un ojo y posandose entre las piernas de ella.

La miró y se acercó a ella lentamente y la besó de la forma mas tierna en que alguien la pudo besar, y ella enredó sus brazos en el cuello del moreno y le dio paso libre a su intimidad. El moreno la penetró suave y dulcemente, ella simplemente gimió de placer al sentirlo al fin ser uno con ella, esa bella sensacion que depronto la invadió, era un sentimiento de total correspondencia y ¿amor?, sentia como si el moreno le conociera de toda la vida y que lo que ahora sentia por él se hubiera incrementado y hecho mil veces mas fuerte. El moreno sin saber lo que ella sentia sintio lo mismo, y decidió hacerla dentir la mujer mas feliz, que a su lado nada le faltara, queria estar con ella asi toda la vida.

Despues de ese lapsus en que sus mentes y sentimientos divagaron, siguieron con su tarea de darle placer al otro, Bankotsu daba fuertes y profundas estocadas haciendo que Kagome gimiera, haciendo uso de su maestria invirtieron posiciones y la azabache estaba sobre él dando pequeños brincos mientras él ponia sus Manos en la cadera de la joven para ayudarla a llevar el ritmo.

Kagome llegó al orgasmo primero y Bankotsu la siguió poco despues, derramando su esencia en ella. Se recostaron abeazados en la gran cama y se cubrieron con las finas sabanas.

- Kagome...- dijo Bankotsu besando su frente.

- Mmm?- pronunció la joven recostada en su pecho.

- Yo...- algo no le permitia al moreno expresar lo que sentia, ¿nervios talvez?

- que sucede Bank?- dijo volteando a verlo, al notar que el muchacho parecia algo incomodo, puso una mano en su mejilla paa darle apoyo.- vamos, dime.

- Kagome yo... Yo quiero ser más que un simple amigo.- logró decir mirandola a los ojos.

- Bank!- fue lo unico que pudo decir y se abrazo al cuello del joven.

- me permitirias conquistar tu corazon?- dijo seductoramente el joven.

- nada me gustaría más- agregó la joven sentandose sobre el muchacho y besandolo, comenzando asi otra ronda de apasionada entrega.

Bankotsu fue el primero en despertar y se revolvió peresozamente en la cama, hasta que sintio una presión sobre el pecho. Kagome por su lado al sentir que Bankotsu se movia solo lo abrazó para que este se quedara quieto.

- buenos días.- dijo la azabache.

- buenos días linda.- dijo el moreno abrazandola.- es hora de levantarnos y volver a casa.

-noo, ¿por que?- dijo la azabache en una actitud infantil.

- Por que aun que no lo creas, son las dos de la tarde.- dijo mirando la hora en su movil.- a demas que hace dos dias que no ves a tu familia.

- Esta bien.- dijo de igual manera.- pero conbuna condicion.

- Cual?- preguntó riendo por la actitud graciosa e infantil de la joven.

- Que te quedes conmigo hoy.- dijo sonrojandose.

- Quieres que pase la tarde en tu casa?, si no hay problema.- dijo el moreno.

- No, quiero que te quedes todo el dia conmigo.- dijo sonrojandose más.- y la noche tambien.

- De verdad?- preguntó sonriendo.

- Si, tu dijiste anoche que queria ser mas que un amigo.- dijo la azabache seductoramente.-que mejor forma de dejar de ser solo un amigo que pasar conmigo esta noche tambien?

- Me parece bien.- dijo el moreno besandola tiernamente.

CONTINUARA...


	13. Verdades

Capítulo 13

Verdades

Llegaron a la casa de la azabache y esta entro junto con el moreno. Apenas entraron Rumi los recibió en la puerta de la casa junto con dos personas que no esperaban ver.

-Hola Kagome querida.- dijo Rumi cariñosamente.

-Hola Rumi.- dijo Kagome mirando sorprendida a las dos personas que estaban ahí junto a Rumi.- ¿Qué haces aquí Koga?

- Te recuerdo que yo también vivo aquí.- dijo el joven acercándose a la azabache con intención de tomarla por la cintura, pero Bankotsu no lo permitió interponiéndose entre ellos y tomando a Koga por la camisa.

-No la toques.- dijo furioso. Koga como reflejo también tomo a Bankotsu por la camisa. Kagome solo se quedó paralizada ahí, en estado de completo shock.

-Bankotsu, suéltalo.- dijo Inuyasha poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermano.

-Solo dame una buena razón para hacerlo.- dijo serio el moreno.

-No tengo ninguna realmente, solo que estoy seguro que no querrás armar una pelea en la casa de tu novia o ¿me equivoco?- dijo sabia y tranquilamente el menor de los Taisho.

-¿novia?- dijo Koga perdiendo la calma- ¿Cómo que novia?, ¡tú eres mí prometida Kagome!

Kagome por fin reacciono, pero a pesar de que Bankotsu había aflojado su agarre por la petición de su hermano, Koga lo aprovecho y lo quitó de en medio.

-No tengo por qué responder a eso y ya no soy tu prometida.- dijo firmemente la azabache.

-Responde Kagome, a que se refiere con que eres su novia.- dijo muy molesto Koga, tomándola por los hombros sin ningún cuidado.- ¡Responde!

-Koga me estas lastimando.- dijo la azabache, pero Bankotsu no espero más, no iba a permitir que le tocara un solo cabello a la azabache, así que lo golpeo en la mejilla.- ¡Bank!

-Te dije que no la tocaras infeliz.-dijo Bankotsu con ira reflejada en sus bellos ojos zafiro, cosa que Kagome jamás había visto hasta ahora.- y si, Kagome es MI novia.

-Eres un…- Koga no se permitió terminar de hablar, se lanzó sobre Bankotsu a golpearlo.

Bankotsu cayó al suelo de espaldas con Koga sobre él, quien lo golpeaba ferozmente, Kagome asustada se acercó en un intento de separarlos, pero Rumi no la dejo acercarse e Inuyasha se puso frente a ellas.

-Mejor no te metas ahí, déjalos, ya se aburrirán. Además creo que les hacía falta golpearse desde hace algún tiempo.- dijo seriamente el peli plata, Kagome los veía, pero cuando Bankotsu comenzó a sangrar por un corte en su labio, en su ceja y mejilla producto de la pelea, los ojos de la azabache se volvieron cristalinos y comenzó a desesperarse.

- Koga ¡por favor!, suéltalo.- duplicaba la azabache entre sollozos.

Rumi ya se había ido por petición de Inuyasha, quien estaba junto a la azabache. Kagome no aguanto más y se acercó a los jóvenes, jalando con todas sus fuerzas a Koga del hombro para quitarlo de encima del moreno.

-Ya basta Koga, déjalo.- pidió la azabache aun jalando.- mírate, estas herido. Koga ¡por favor, detente!- dijo llorando desconsoladamente.

-No estorbes Kagome.- dijo liberándose de ella con un empujón, Kagome cayó al suelo y solo se volteo para ver como Koga continuaba golpeado a Bankotsu, este apenas podía defenderse ya que Koga tenía las rodillas sujetando ambos brazos del moreno impidiendo que este se defendiera correctamente o atacara de vuelta.

-Koga ¡por favor!, ¡hare lo que quieras, pero déjalo ya!- dijo finalmente Kagome, logrando que Koga dejara de golpear a Bankotsu y la mirara, cosa que el moreno aprovecho para lograr zafarse de la presión en sus brazos e invertir posiciones ahora con Koga en el suelo. Kagome se acercó al moreno y tomo el puño que este tenía alzado para golpear a Koga.

- Bank, por favor, no sigas.- dijo entre sollozos, limpiando con su otra mano la ensangrentada mejilla del moreno.

-Está bien.- miro a Koga en el suelo.- agradece que ella interfirió o ahora estarías muerto Lightwolf.

-¿Cómo es que sabes su apellido?- pregunto algo más tranquila la azabache.

- Porque Koga y Bank fueron amigos desde pequeños, tanto en la escuela como en la universidad, pero cuando Koga comenzó a salir contigo, dejo de lado a Bank, y en la universidad, cuando Koga se comprometió contigo, no sé por qué razón dejaron de ser amigos.- relato Inuyasha.

-Pero si eran amigos ¿Cómo es que yo nunca conocí a Bank?- pregunto intrigada la joven, ayudando al moreno a sentarse en el sofá de la sala para curar sus heridas, mientras Inuyasha ayudaba a Koga.

-Por qué no quise que lo hicieras.- hablo finalmente Koga.- la verdad es que el si te conocía a ti, pero tú no lo recuerdas, porque solo lo saludaste una vez que él se estaba retirando de mi casa cuando teníamos 17 años.

-¿Y por qué no querías que lo conociera?- pregunto la azabache.

-Tenía la intención de presentarlos, pero un día después de clases descubrí a Bankotsu, lleno a tu escuela y se quedó apoyado en un árbol frente a la escuela hasta que te vio salir.- hizo una pausa.- tenía una cara de enamorado que se veía a kilómetro y medio, entonces decidí que no dejaría que él se quedara contigo, ni que supiera nada de ti.

-Jamás te habría quitado a tu novia, eras mi mejor amigo.- dijo Bankotsu seriamente.- si, ella me gustaba mucho, pero jamás te habría hecho eso.

-Pero de todas formas lo hiciste, ella ahora está contigo, así que eso significa que también lo habrías hecho antes.- dijo furioso Koga.

- Te equivocas, la diferencia es que antes éramos amigos y ahora no lo somos.- hizo una pausa y sonrió.- además yo no te la he quitado, tú la alejaste de tu lado con tus malos tratos y abusos, yo solo he llegado en el momento indicado.

-Deténganse un momento, en primer lugar, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya me conocías?- dijo algo molesta al moreno.- y tú, ¿Por qué no me dijiste tu relación con la familia Taisho?- dijo a Koga.

- Princesa, para que iba a contarte una historia de mil horas, si la verdad no tiene la menor importancia.- respondió Koga.

-¿Y tú?- se refirió al moreno.- y por favor Koga no me digas princesa.

- Porque no te reconocí hasta el día en que vine a tu casa con tu padre, me eras familiar, pero cuando bajaste a saludarnos esa noche en tu casa, mis dudas se disiparon, eras tú, la chica que había estado en mi cabeza durante ocho años, la chica de mi "mejor amigo".- hizo una mueca de enfado al recordar.- y cuando Salí del despacho de tu padre y vi a Koga besarte bruscamente contra la pared y a ti llorando, la sangre me hirvió y solo lo golpee, luego me di cuenta cuando sollozaste nuevamente, que él te estaba forzando y me quede a tu lado, jurándome que ahora que te había encontrado nuevamente, no te dejaría ir sin intentar conquistarte.- dijo mirando como la azabache sonreía y como sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse nuevamente. Ella simplemente se acercó al moreno y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Te quiero Bank.- dijo la azabache soltando al fin esas lágrimas de alegría.

-Yo también te quiero Kagome.- limpio tiernamente las lágrimas de la joven y se acercó a besarla.

-Vamos a mi habitación, ahí tengo cremas y vendas para curarte mejor.- dijo levantándose y llevando al moreno de la mano.

-¿Como que a tu habitación Kagome?- pregunto furioso Koga.

-Koga, son novios y ya no son niños, creo que si Kagome y Bankotsu quisieran tener sexo, se habrían ido simplemente.- dijo Inuyasha y suspiro al ver la cara descompuesta de Koga ante esa aclaración.- te repito Koga que ellos son novios, o sea que probablemente ya lo hicieron, después de todo, hace dos noches que Kagome no duerme aquí, la primera noche, se quedó en mi casa, y anoche Bank no llego a dormir y llegaron juntos hace un rato, no creo que seas tan tonto como para no haberlo pensado…- detuvo su explicación debido a la severa mirada de Bankotsu y la avergonzada de Kagome.

-¿Kag?- la llamó Koga. Ella soltó al moreno y se acercó a Koga que en ese momento se levantó y la abrazo, sorprendiendo a la azabache.

-Koga.- susurro ella, abrazando también a su antiguo amor.

-Perdóname por favor, realmente lo siento.- susurro escondiendo su herido rostro en el cuello de la joven.

-Por supuesto que te perdono Koga.- dijo la pelinegra con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo simplemente no quería perderte.- dijo el joven finalmente rompiéndose.

-No me perdiste Koga.- hizo una pausa y con dolor en su mirada dijo.- porque jamás me tuviste realmente, nunca te entregue mi corazón de esa manera.

-Lo sé, pero aun así.- dijo tranquilamente.- puedo estar bien ahora que sé que me perdonas.- se separó un poco de ella y le dio un corto y dulce beso en los labios.

-Koga.- susurro la azabache suavemente.

-Gracias Kag.- dijo para volver a sentarse y ver como el moreno la tomaba de la mano y se la llevaba a la habitación, y cuando estuvieron ahí, ella habló.

-Recuéstate en mi cama Bank, así me será más sencillo curara tus heridas.- dijo la joven entrando al baño de su habitación para tomar todo lo necesario para curarlo.

-¿Kag?- la llamó el moreno.

-Dime- dijo sentándose a su lado y comenzando a curar las heridas de su frente y mejilla.

-¿Aun quieres que me quede?- pregunto el moreno.

-Por supuesto.- contesto ella alegremente ahora poniendo unos parches pequeños para que cicatrizaran mejor las heridas grandes.

-¿Kag?...- hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir el líquido curativo entrar en el corte de su labio, mientras ella solo respondía con un asentimiento, haciéndole entender que lo escuchaba.- te quiero… y gracias por curarme.

-También te quiero Bank, y no tienes nada que agradecerme.- dijo guardando los instrumentos de curación en una cajita y recostándose junto a él. Poco a poco el suelo los venció y se durmieron tranquilamente en la cama de la azabache. Inuyasha fue a la habitación de la azabache y se anunció.

-Chicos voy a pasar.- dijo entrando a la habitación, despertando así a la azabache.

-Si claro, pasa- dijo somnolienta la azabache.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Quería decirle a Bank, que Sesshomaru y nuestros padres vendrán a cenar a tu casa.- comunico el peli plata.

-Inuyasha dime, ¿Qué hacías aquí?- pregunto la chica dándose cuenta de que realmente no sabía el porqué de su presencia.

-Soy amigo de Koga y vine a hacerle compañía.

-Ah! Está bien, eres bienvenido.- dijo la joven.- siéntete como en casa.

-Gracias.- dijo.- valla, Bank esta de muerte.-se burló el peli plata al ver el pómulo hinchado y morado de su hermano

-Sí, pobre.- dijo la joven pasando suavemente su mano por el rostro del moreno que aun dormía.

-He de agregar que Koga no está mucho mejor.- rio.- tiene un ojo morado y también una de sus mejillas esta hinchada.

-Iré a verle también, ¿te quedarías con Bank?- pregunto.

-Claro.- dijo el peli plata, mientras veía como la azabache se dirigía donde su amigo.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Kagome golpeo la puerta.

-¿Koga? ¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto.

-Claro pasa.- dijo sentándose en su cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto preocupada por su estado la azabache.

- bastante mejor debo decir, aunque muy adolorido.

-Valla paliza que se dieron, permíteme, bajare a buscar algo de hielo para ese ojo morado que tienes.- dijo bajando a buscarlo, y en cuanto volvió se lo puso a Koga en el ojo.- ¿te duele mucho?

-No tanto.- dijo.- me alegra que hayamos aclarado todo y que las cosas estén mejor entre nosotros.

-Sí, me alegra que este todo claro.- le sonrió alegremente.- bueno, te dejo, debo despertar a Bank antes de que todos lleguen.

-Kag.- dijo Koga.- llévale de mi ropa para que se cambie, la del esta manchada y no es adecuada para la cena.

-Ok, gracias Koga.- dijo tomando unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa del armario del joven. Salió de la habitación, del joven para dirigirse a la suya. Cuando entro, vio a Inuyasha sentado en la silla frente a su cama y a su querido moreno durmiendo plácidamente.

-Voy con Koga.- anuncio el peli plata marchándose. La azabache se sentó junto al moreno y le hablo suavemente para despertarlo.

-Bank…- no hubo reacción.- Bank, despierta.- le dijo suavemente depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

-¿mmm?-pronuncio despertando y abrazando a la azabache para mantener un momento más ese beso.

-Hora de despertar dormilón, tus padres vendrán a cenar, debemos cambiarnos.- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Bankotsu reaccionó de inmediato, tomando a la azabache por la cintura.

-¿Incluye ducha?- pregunto sensualmente.

-Si eso quieres.- dijo seductoramente la joven, y al instante fue cargada al baño por el moreno, que cerró la puerta tras el con seguro. Bajó a la joven y ella prendió a ducha y se acercó seductoramente al moreno pasando sus brazos por el cuello de él. Bankotsu poso sus manos en la cintura de ella y la beso apasionadamente, acariciando por debajo de la ropa cada parte de su cuerpo de la cintura hacia abajo. Kagome mientras tanto le quitó la camisa y acaricio su cuerpo. Bankotsu no quiso quedarse atrás y le quito la blusa que traía junto con el brazier del bikini, y comenzó a maravillarse con sus pechos. La azabache siguió acariciando y desnudando al moreno al igual que el con ella. Una vez desnudos entraron a la ducha y Bankotsu alzó a Kagome haciendo que esta enredara sus piernas sobre su cadera y la pego a la pared de la ducha empapando ambos cuerpos mientras el besaba apasionadamente el cuello y los pechos de su adorada pelinegra. Ella enredaba sus dedos en la ya húmeda cabellera del moreno mientras soltaba leves gemidos provocados por los besos del joven. Apretó las piernas alrededor de las caderas del moreno para acercarlo más a ella y provocarlo para así iniciar una excitante entrega, bajo el tibio caer del agua.


End file.
